An Echo in Time: 2
by PotterGeek07
Summary: Rose was always meant to be on the TARDIS with the Doctor. So, the TARDIS and Universe helped fate happen. Rose was spread out through time and space while given Bad Wolf to be immortal with the Doctor. She was safe, of course. But neither of them knew that it happened. (Clara, Rose, 11, Amy, Rory, River) {SEQUEL}
1. The Standard Talk

**Chapter 1: The Standard Talk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: This chapter takes place after The Eleventh Hour but before The Beast Below. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

The Doctor had told Amy that he was going to the moon for a warmup trip in the TARDIS, to make sure his ship was working properly and was ready for full flight. But he was really going to see Rose. Well, the Rose that was with him when the Master took over. Then again, were they all Rose? He needed to figure that out so it was easier for him to think about her, even though it was never easy to think about her because of his mixed feelings of happiness and pain. But he needed to know if the latest Rose he saw was real. He hoped so.

Indeed she was. Just like last time when she died on Mars. He needed to figure this out. But it was hard when she didn't even know what was happening herself. That was okay though. He loved that about her. Every time he thought he had her figured out, she always surprised him. That is definitely not an easy thing to do. It's not easy to make him fall in love either. It's not easy to keep coming back either as different people. She was an impossible girl. Wait, scratch that. She was _his _impossible girl. Rose Tyler: The Impossible Girl and Defender of the Earth.

He came back to Amy's house, his hearts thudding rapidly in his chest as he thought about Rose's situation. Maybe this was a blessing. Maybe he was finally going to win. Could this be a way of her coming back to him again? He just needed to be more careful if he ran into her again. Protect her and make sure she doesn't die. Plus, he would also have to get her to fall in love with him again. He could just use the old charm, of course. Plus, he was incredibly good looking and dressed really cool.

Amy heard the wonderful sound of the TARDIS and bolted out of bed. She ran downstairs and opened her backdoor to see the Doctor hurrying towards her excitedly. She gave him a stern look and crossed her arms.

"Pond! The TARDIS is all ready to go," He grinned and adjusted his bow tie. "Are you ready?" He paused and tilted his head. "What's with the face?" He asked in confusion. "You haven't forgotten me, right? I was the one who got rid of Prisoner Zero. The crack in your wall. You know, you remember, right?"

"Doctor," She sighed.

"Yes?"

"Prisoner Zero?"

"Yes."

"The crack in my wall?"

"Yes."

"Those eye alien thingies?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, that was two years ago!" She said in frustration, glaring at him.

The Doctor winced. "Oh…"

"Yeah," She said sourly, shooting daggers at him.

"14 years," He stated the obvious. Amy nodded warily. "Well, girl who waited, are you ready for me to make it up to you?" He smiled but had slightly pleading eyes. He had been alone for a long time since Donna had forgotten and he needed someone.

Amy was still irritated with the Doctor for not getting the time right… again. But she had been waiting for him to ask that for fourteen years. She nodded eagerly and he pulled her along into the TARDIS. Her eyes went wide and she looked around. The Doctor started twisting and turning some knobs and pressing various buttons, getting ready for takeoff. She ran outside and circled around the box before going back in while he watched her with a childish grin.

"It's bigger on the inside," She stated in amazement. The Doctor nodded, happy that she said the thing. She started following him around, watching in curiosity as he messed around with the console to take flight. "So, where are we going?" asked the redhead, who was standing a little too close for the Doctor's liking.

"Amy, before we go anywhere, I need you to know something," He said while taking a step back. She nodded for him to continue, halting her advances. "There's someone I'm with. As in… we're… together," In his mind that was how it was still. He could only hope.

She nodded again, slower. "So, you have a girlfriend? Wife?" She paused and reconsidered him as she looked him up and down. "Boyfriend? Husband?" Nevertheless, Amy would not try anything again. He was taken so she now officially only saw him as a friend or possible father figure since he had mentioned how old he was. Though, it was gross to think of him like that when a moment ago, she was beginning her flirting with him. So, she stuck with friend.

The Doctor frowned at the additions to the question of boyfriend and husband and adjusted his tweed jacket. "It's complicated, actually. It would take a long time to explain," He sighed and pulled a lever before looking back at her. "We're clear though, right? There is absolutely no one else for me. You're just here to travel. Be my companion. Save worlds."

Amy raised an eyebrow at the geeky word 'companion' but just chuckled and nodded. "Crystal clear, Doctor. And anyway, I have Rory…" She gulped as her stomach churned. She didn't want to think about him now. It made her too nervous and guilty. She cleared her throat. "Could I at least know her name if you're not gonna give me details?" She asked eagerly.

He smiled slightly. "Rose," He pushed a button. "Now, Amelia Pond, are you ready for your first trip aboard the TARDIS?"

She grinned, gripped the console, and nodded, so excited that she couldn't even find the words to reply.

"Then Geronimo!" He shouted as the TARDIS took off.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

**A/N: So, I'm thinking of having The Beast Below chapter be with Clara and Rose instead of the Doctor and Amy. Since I can't really find a way to add Rose in and make her die. Because the other options don't really make sense with what I want in the future of this story. But if you have any suggestions other than Clara and Rose run into the Doctor and Amy or the Rose in The Beast Below lives and starts traveling with them, then I would love to hear any of your ideas.**

**Mostly because I want to do something with Rose and Clara since if I don't do anything with them soon, that's gonna be possibly three chapters without any Rose/Doctor action going on.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it, definitely. I will be posting the next one soon. If chapter 2 isn't up by Friday night, it will most likely be up some time before Christmas.**

**-Nay**


	2. Reunion, Mystery, and a Close Discovery

**Chapter 2: Reunions, Mysteries, and a Close Discovery**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: I couldn't find a place in The Beast Below chapter for a new Rose that would fit with my future plans. Also, I wanted to do something with Clara and Rose because they're my brotp and I just couldn't find a place for them until chapter 4 at least. To me, that was just unacceptable. So, I decided to make The Beast Below be with Clara and Rose instead of the Doctor and Amy.**

**Also, I wanted to make Rose a little wiser and sadder, for the sake of this chapter. So, she and Clara have established that schedule that Clara and the Doctor have in the canon episodes. Happy reading!**

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Rose Tyler set the TARDIS into the time vortex and wiped the tears that had streamed down her face. It had been almost 100 years since she'd last seen Clara because she had been too busy looking for the Doctor. She had always meant to go back and pick her up, but she had gone to a dark place after their third trip together. She supposed the death of her husband had finally sunk in.

She spent a while alone after that. Of course, she had visited her children a couple times. She never told them how long between the visits were. They didn't ask either.

After a few trips by herself, saving worlds, learning new things, becoming worshipped in a few civilizations, she had met someone who became her companion.

Armani Forrest was from Trion. He had helped her get rid of some nasty creatures who made you become them with one touch. She had made it clear that she was with someone before he came aboard, of course. He had black curly hair, dark brown eyes, and was rather tan and slim, short. She could only compare their relationship to what her husband had told her of his travels with Donna. Armani had become Rose's best friend and vice versa. He spent around three years traveling with her until they came upon a human orphan girl. Not even the system would take her. But he stayed with her. Occasionally, Rose still looked in on them even though it had been years for her. They were doing all right and were always happy to see her. Armani had even found himself a nice wife.

Rose had been crushed after Armani left. She had stayed alone for a couple years until she met Willow Tarlyn in 4007 on Earth. She assisted Rose in stopping the Master, who was obviously a past one from the one that Rose had met when he turned everyone into himself. She and Willow stopped him from bringing back the Daleks. Because he was just that stupid. After that, Willow travelled with Rose for five years. Willow had short straight hair that went to her shoulders. She always had her hair a dyed a different color all the time. She had light blue eyes and was pretty pale, curvy (but unusually skinny, like Rose's second Doctor) and short. They became close and Willow knew Rose pretty well, even though the blond didn't give a lot of things away. Just the basics of how she lost her husband and was looking for him. It was obvious that Willow had a major crush on Rose. But she of course never tried anything, especially since Rose was taken. Nevertheless, Rose loved Willow too, just platonically. But Willow had left too when she met an alien girl who needed help. Rose still visited them on Earth. They were married and had two boys.

Rose also had traveled with Sage and Baby Cole for a about a year, though it had been a long time after Willow and Armani's days on the TARDIS. They were brother and sister who were rogue time agents like Jack, who helped Rose with handling a venomous plant on New Earth. Sage had a strong build with blond hair and green eyes. Baby was small but looked just like her brother. They had both left when they were tortured by some Cybermen. Rose hadn't been able to save them in time, or rather she had been late. They didn't hate her for it. They just couldn't handle it anymore. Rose still visited them on occasion and they were always delighted to see her. Baby had become the head of her division after taking over the time agency when she came back. She was a single mother of her wonderful daughter, Alyson. Sage had found a nice guy and settled down. They had a daughter. Sage husband, Darren, was the president of New America.

Needless to say, Rose had been very busy over the last 100 years between traveling with her companions, getting over them after they left, and looking for the Doctor. But she wanted to be with Clara again. She wasn't sure why she had never come back for Clara even when she had been traveling with Armani or Willow or the Coles. Then again, after everything that had happened to her companions and all the stuff that happened to her when she traveled alone, she was glad she had waited. For Clara, only a week would have passed.

She landed the TARDIS in Clara's flat a week after she left. A moment later, Clara came in with a grin. "Hey! What happened while I was gone?"

Rose grinned back. Clara had always been able to make her feel better. Even though she now understood why her husband had always thought he ruined lives. That's how she felt. "Actually… I've been gone longer than you think…" She told Clara about her companions and various adventures while Clara listened thoroughly and looked around the TARDIS. It didn't look any different… Rose admitted how old she was and how terrible she felt for still not being able to find the Doctor.

"We'll find him, okay?" Clara gave her a gentle smile. She wasn't mad at Rose for not coming back after 100 years. She was here now and she had been through so much and lost so many people other than her friends.

The blond nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Clara," She loved having someone familiar around. "So… any place in mind?" Clara smiled and shook her head. Rose nodded slowly, quickly putting up her façade of bubbliness and bounciness. "Looks like we'll just float."

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Clara stared outside the TARDIS, into space. She'd only been on two trips so far and it still amazed her that her best friend was a tiny bit of an alien and also human. Plus, she had a freaking spaceship that was also a time machine. Her best friend was the coolest person to breathe. She looked down and noticed what looked like a metal Las Vegas floating, only it had different labels on buildings. Like, 'Surrey' or 'Kent' or 'London'. "Rose?" She called, studying it as they came closer. She heard her friend hum in the background as a sign she was listening. "What's that?"

Rose had been tinkering with the TARDIS. She went over and stood next to Amy. "Ah! Now _that_ is interesting, Clara Oswald," She said brightly. "29th century. Earth burned, so humans left to find a new place to settle. All their countries on different ships, searching for a new planet to settle on," She nodded down at the ship below them. "That's the Starship UK."

"Can we have a look?" Clara asked eagerly, incredibly curious as to what was down there.

"First…" Rose went back to the console. "Over my time away from you, I've come up with some rules."

"Okay…"said Clara slowly, raising an eyebrow. She followed Rose to the console. "And they are…?"

"Rule number one: No wandering off. It leads to trouble," She said wisely. It seemed like only yesterday when the Doctor told her to not wander off and of course she hadn't listened and found herself hanging from a blimp during the London Blitz with a Union Jack splayed across her chest. "Rule number two: We can't interfere with anything huge, all right?" Even though saving things was sort of Rose's thing. "We can't become a part of history," She remembered how the Doctor sometimes got involved with history. For example, Madame de Pompadour. That still stung a little. Even if her husband had promised it hadn't meant anything. "Which means no getting involved with any people's or planet's affairs, got it?" Something appeared on the TARDIS's screen and Rose leaned forward. "Interesting…"

Clara nodded, giving Rose a curious look but deciding not to ask for her reasons behind these new rules. After all, she'd changed after those 100 or so years. "So… we're like a wildlife documentary?" She leaned in too to see what Rose was looking at. "I mean, when they see a wounded little cub, they can't help it. They've just gotta keep filming and watch it die," She said sadly, studying the crying girl onscreen. "That's gotta be hard… being all cold and detached. I don't think I'll be able to do it. Rose, how do you-?" She turned to look at her friend only to discover that she wasn't there. "Rose?" She looked around but then something on the screen caught her eye. Rose was talking to the little girl. Clara relaxed and smirked. "No interfering, huh?" She asked as Rose seemed to look at her before beckoning Clara.

She went to go out the TARDIS but the doors wouldn't open. This had already happened the few times she had been on the ship. She just hadn't told Rose because she figured the ship would stop. "Oh, come on!" She groaned and shook the door handles, trying to pull it open. She was swung back when the doors opened suddenly and the TARDIS hummed. Clara could have sworn that if it was in human form, that would be a snicker. She growled and glared at the ship before rushing out. She noticed that it was still a modern, red telephone box. She wondered why for a second but shrugged it off, walking away from the time machine.

Clara stared around in wonder. Rose came up to her after the little girl ran away. "We're in the future," Clara said in amazement. On both of the trips she had been on with Rose, she had been to a different planet and the past. Never the future. This was so cool. "The 29th century," She laughed and then stared at Rose, who was watching her friend with giddiness and amusement. "I've been dead for centuries…"

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. Why did people always say that when she took them to the future? "You're a cheery one," She said sarcastically. She shook her head before grabbing Clara's shoulders and steering her around the place. "So, what's different? Starship UK. Metal city. What is so strange about this? Notice everything," She studied Clara, wondering just how clever her old friend was.

The brunette studied the surroundings. Everything was dirty and she had just missed being run over by a bike or a carriage or… whatever the hell that was. She pointed at a creepy looking machine. "Well, look at that," It was a plastic man with a creepy smile on his face. "Everything around here is dirty, but every one of those machines are all spotless from two feet away."

"Good eye, Clara," said Rose proudly. She had noticed about everything strange with this place. If she could remember correctly, her husband had told her that this particular British Empire was a ship. She just wanted to see if Clara had caught on, since it was obvious by the view that they were in space. "Anything else?"

Clara was silent for a moment before she was almost run over again by a biker, carriage driver… whatever. She wasn't going to try to place a name for those vehicles anymore. "It's quite noisy and people are rude," She shouted the last word after the person who almost ran into her. She looked back at Rose. "But I don't see anything else wrong," She had noticed before that they were in space, she just hadn't caught on as Rose had. "Besides bikes on a spaceship. That's quite weird, isn't it?"

"One second," Rose went over to a couple sitting down. She grinned at them as they looked up at her. "Hello!" She said cheerfully. "British Water Inspection," She flashed the psychic paper that her husband had given her at them. She got their two water glasses and put them on the ground, immediately getting on her hands and knees to study them closely while Clara tried not to look as embarrassed as she felt. The water was completely still. Rose abruptly stood up and placed the glasses back on the table. "Thank you for your time. And please keep a look out," She said seriously and tapped the side of her nose. "There's an escaped fish," She said before walking off back to Clara.

"What was that about?" asked Rose's companion with a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Clara, we're on a spaceship," Rose said slowly, staring at her friend and waiting for her to catch on. But she didn't because she just nodded for Rose to continue, which she did after a moment of them just staring at each other. Rose jumped up and down a few times then stopped. "Let's split up," She didn't bother telling Clara anything. She was more like the Doctor than she thought. "You're going to be following that little girl. Mandy Tanner," She turned around to leave but looked back at Clara when her friend called her.

"Is this how you work, now? You never interfere with people's or planet's affairs," She paused and smiled. "Unless there's children crying."

Rose grinned. "Yes."

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Clara had been given the task of following that girl who had been crying. But the girl quickly discovered her, much to the woman's surprise. "Er… you dropped this…" She said lamely, handing a paper to the little girl. Rose had pickpocketed it.

"Thanks," Mandy said as she took it and put it in her backpack. "I noticed after your friend bumped into me. She was quick but I felt her hand in my jacket pocket," For she was more observant than most people.

"Right…" Clara nodded. "So, what's been going on? Why were you crying earlier?" She asked as the girl started walking and she quickly followed.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it," Mandy said quickly.

"Children aren't allowed to talk about why they're crying?" Having been a babysitter and a teacher, Clara hated this. "What kind of world is that?"

Mandy stopped abruptly. "There's a hole in the road. We have to go back."

"What's so dangerous about a hole in the road?" Clara frowned. Everything was taped off and there was a tent with a bunch of lights.

"What are you doing? Are you daft? There's a hole! We can't go in there! The road is blocked!" Mandy exclaimed, looking at the Smiler, who had gone to a frown when Clara had kneeled in front of the lock and got a bobby pin out.

"I never could resist a 'Keep Out' sign," She said brightly. "Though, that was mostly Rose's fault," She said absentmindedly. Growing up, Rose was the daredevil while she and Mickey were always just dragged along for the ride. Not that they cared. Personally, Clara was always as intrigued as Rose. She just needed the bravery to do it. That's why she was grateful Rose always dragged her along in little stunts. But this was probably the best and bravest Clara had gotten so far.

"You really shouldn't do that…" Mandy mumbled.

"Oh? And why not?" Clara raised an eyebrow and smiled as she continued working the lock.

"You're not supposed to," said Mandy warily as the Smiler's frown turned into a scowl.

"Just like you're not supposed to talk about your feelings?" Clara retorted back, feeling for the click in the lock. "Do you just do everything you're told?" The lock clicked and Clara grinned triumphantly before crawling into the tent.

"Don't!" Mandy yelled when she saw what the woman was doing.

Clara jumped back when she saw an arm… or tail… or… some kind of creature that was out of the hole. She backed out of the tent fully to see three men in black cloaks staring down at her. "Oh, hello," She said with false cheerfulness to hide her fear at them. "I'm having the weirdest day."

That was the last thing that happened before she was sprayed in the face. She fainted.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

While Clara followed Mandy, Rose went down to the engine rooms. She studied the surroundings and came upon a glass of water on the floor. She got down so she was eye level with it and her frown deepened.

"The truth," said a voice softly, making Rose jump to her feet. The figure was a woman with a white porcelain mask and a dark velvet cloak with the hood on. "Hidden in a little glass of water. Not many people see it. But you do."

"Well, who says I see anything?" Rose retorted, suspicion coursing through her.

"Don't waste time, Rose Tyler. In the marketplace, you took glasses of water, put them on the ground and then came straight to the engine rooms. Why?" said the strange woman, staring at the traveler.

Rose sighed and wondered how she knew her name. But in order to find out how she did, Rose would have to give this woman answers. "No vibration on deck. Ship this big, you'd feel it. The water would move…" She went over to the walls and power cables. "The walls, they're hollow," She knocked on them. "And look!" She opened the power boxes. "The couplings aren't together. None of them are!" She exclaimed, both interested and suspicious of this ship. "And the water… there's no vibration. If I didn't know better I'd say there's…"

"No engine at all," the woman said at the same time as Rose.

Rose stepped closer and studied the woman's eyes, the only thing she was able to see. "But this ship is flying. Through space. I saw it myself."

"The impossible truth, Rose," said the woman. "We are hurtling through space on a ship that can never fly."

"How?"

"I don't know," the woman said with frustration. "There's darkness at the heart of this nation. And it threatens us all," the woman paused. "Help us, Rose. You're our only hope," She handed Rose an electronic portable map about the size of a phone and started walking off as Rose looked down at the device before looking back up.

"What's your name?" asked Rose. "And how can I find you again?" She had to admit that her curiosity was piqued.

"I am Liz 10. And _I_ will find _you_," said the woman before she disappeared.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Clara touched her face, wondering why she was crying. A button in front of her that said, 'WATCH' was blinking so she pressed it. On the screen in front of her, a recording of her appeared.

"Listen to me. You have to go find Rose, go back to the TARDIS, and never come back," said the recording of her, sobbing. "Please. She's going to want to know everything. And once she finds out the truth… the horrible truth…" She whimpered before and held her head in her hands before looking back into the camera lens. "She's not going to be able to choose. Please… just… run. As far away as possible," She said softly before the screen went black.

The door opened and in came Rose. "Clara…" She noticed what was wrong and gave her a gentle look. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Clara shook her head. "I-I don't know…" She was a little disoriented and very confused. She explained what just happened with the video but how she had no clue what she was talking about.

Rose took out her sonic screwdriver that her TARDIS had produced for her after her husband's broke a couple years ago. She sonicked the light and checked the readings. "Looks like about 20 minutes of your memory has been erased," She frowned and looked at Clara.

"But… why would I choose to forget?" Clara shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Everybody does when they get to vote," said Mandy with a shrug.

"So, you did too?" Rose asked the girl.

Mandy shook her head. "No. I'm only 12," She gave the blond a weird look. "Any time after you turn 16, you can watch the film and make your choice, then once every five years."

"And once every five years everyone chooses to forget?" Rose smiled. "Democracy in action," She turned around to the screens and tried to get it to play.

"How do you not know about this?" Mandy asked, crossing her arms as she and Clara watched the blond. "Are you foreign?"

"Oh, I'm way beyond foreign," Rose cheerfully, turning around and pointing at the screens. "It won't even play for me. It doesn't accept me as human."

Clara walked over to Rose and looked over her shoulder. "But… you are."

"I was born human. I'm not anymore, though," She shrugged and turned back to the screens, trying to get it to play again.

"Not even a little human? You still look like you," Clara looked her up and down.

"I'm the only one of my kind," said Rose with a sigh. "Time vortex courses through my veins from the Doctor's TARDIS. Even he doesn't have that power," She explained and glanced at Clara briefly before getting back to work.

"No one like you," Clara mumbled. Plus, Rose was all alone since she couldn't find the Doctor. She wondered how painful that was, being alone and losing everyone. She supposed that was why the two needed each other.

"It's all right, though, because this is what I do every day," Rose shook her head. "Hang on tight," She warned brightly. "We're bringing down the government," She said before pounding the 'Protest' button.

The doors slammed shut, with Mandy on the outside of them while Clara and Rose were trapped. They backed up into the wall, linking arms, as the floor started to open.

"Say, 'whee'!" Rose shouted.

"AAAAAAARGH!" Clara screamed as Rose shouted. They fell down the opening of the floor.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"Where are we?" Clara asked when she saw Rose sonicking all around. She got up and almost gagged. She was covered in slime. She picked some food off her shoulder and threw it to the floor, which was oddly squishy.

"600 feet down. So, 20 miles," said Rose contemplatively. "That puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say…" She sniffed. "Lancashire," She nodded. "So, are we in a cave? Looks like a cave. But I don't think it _is _a cave," She rambled. She had acquired the trait of thinking out loud after traveling, being alone, and having to explain things all the time.

"It's rubbish dump. Packed with food. And it's disgusting," She said as she tossed Rose a bit of the slimy food. "If this is your everyday life, I don't think I want to live it anymore," That was, of course, not true.

"Yeah. Only food refuse, though," She said as she smelled it. "Organic… comes through the feeding tubes…" She said quietly.

"The floor's all squidgy. Like a waterbed," Clara said as she felt around.

"But feeding what, though?" Rose continued to think aloud as she smelled more of the food.

"The floor's all wet," Clara almost gagged. She didn't notice the distant moan. But Rose did. She popped up and looked around, everything starting to click together as Clara continued to describe the floor. "And-and slimy," She scrunched up her nose. "Wet and slimy and squidgy," She looked up at Rose expectantly.

"Er… what we're on… it's not a floor…" Rose bit her lip. Clara stood up. "So…"

"What is it?" Clara asked nervously.

"Clara…" Rose said quickly, standing Clara up and taking her by the shoulders. She ran her hands down her arms soothingly and took her hands. "I want you to just calm down while you can. Because the next word is a scary word," Clara eyed her, obviously not calmed. "Go 'om.'"

"Om," She mimicked her friend, giving her a strange look.

"It's a… tongue," Rose said slowly.

"A tongue?" Clara asked numbly, her eyes bulging.

Rose nodded eagerly. "Yes. A great big tongue," She was unashamedly intrigued.

"So… this is a mouth?" She asked quietly, looking around while Rose let go of her hands and looked around in awe. "This whole place is a mouth?" She turned back to Rose. "We're in a mouth?!" Clara yelled angrily.

"Calm down. Calm down," Rose patted Clara's slimy shoulder. "We can just get out of the usual entrance," She and Clara trudged forward to see the huge teeth of the beast they were in. "Ah… which is… closed for business…"

"We're in a mouth. So help me God, Rose, I am going to kill you if we don't get _eaten," _Clara growled menacingly at her friend, who just walked passed her, unfazed by her anger.

"Blimey, this thing is huge. It's gorgeous! If this is the mouth, I'd love to see its stomach," Rose laughed. Then the beast moaned again and they both turned back to the entrance of the mouth. "Though, not right now."

"Get us out of here!" Clara was really freaking out now as the beast started to shake. "What's happening?"

"Swallow reflex!" Rose yelled over the shaking. She lifted her sonic to the back of its mouth before putting her arm down.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked over the whaling.

"I've activated the chemo reflexes," Rose stated as she stood up to balance on the tongue and Clara did the same.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"The 'Eject' button," Rose said proudly, looking at a bewildered Clara.

"How does a mouth have a…" She didn't finish her question as wind started roaring toward them and realization dawned on her as a huge wave of sick started toward them from the throat.

"Right, then," Rose shouted, fixing her wet hair. "This isn't going to be big on dignity!" She straightened up, staring at the sick that was coming closer. "GERONIMO!" was the only cool thing she could think of to say.

"AAAAARGH!" Clara screamed as Rose shouted the dorkiest word ever.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Clara groaned and sat up, still covered in slime. "Oh," She moaned. "What's that smell?"

"It's you, dear," Rose said as she tried sonicking the steel door. They were trapped in a room with two Smilers. The door didn't have a handle. "You've got no signs of concussion or broken bones. You'll be fine."

The brunette got up and looked around. Nope. She didn't like this situation. She did not like it at all. She had been correct when she thought she wouldn't. "How do we get out of here?"

"I can't get the sonic to work for some reason," Rose shook her head. "Which means that the only way to get out is to forget," She indicated the 'Forget' button. She walked to the Smilers in the back of the room. "All right, then. Who is feeding that thing?" She put her hands on her hips. The Smilers frowned. "Oh, don't do that. That's not gonna work on me. Now, I'm not gonna forget what I've seen. But I'm getting out of here. What are you lot gonna do, stick out your tongues?" She raised an eyebrow. The Smilers turned angry and stood up, walking towards Clara and Rose. "That was unexpected."

"I hate you so much," Clara said as she backed up.

"Get down!" came a voice. Clara and Rose blindly obeyed. The Smilers were shot down. They looked at the woman and stood up.

Rose smiled. "It's you again. Where's your mask?"

"Figured I'd let you see my face since we're in private," She walked up to Clara and stuck out her hand. "You must be Clara. Liz. Liz 10," She shook her hand and then wiped hers on her cloak. "Nice hair. Shame about the sick," She wrapped her arm around the little girl by her. "You guys have met Mandy, yeah? She's very brave," She said proudly.

Clara frowned and put her hair up in a bun. "How did you know we were here?" Rose asked.

"I bugged you. I was listening in. Good move with the whole making it vomit thing," Liz complimented Rose with a nod. Rose smiled, still intrigued by the odd woman. She usually always knew when she was bugged. "I can't believe they're feeding people to that if they don't choose to forget."

"Well, you chose to forget. Didn't you?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"No," Liz answered. "Didn't choose. Didn't vote. Not technically a British subject."

"Then, who are you?" Rose stepped closer, narrowing her eyes curiously.

"I could ask the same thing about you," Liz retorted with a blissful grin. "The other half of a strange couple. Stopping everywhere. Lending a hand. Comes from faraway in the stars," She sighed. "I was brought up on the stories. My whole family was," She nodded. The Smilers started shaking on the ground. "Come on. They're recharging. Doesn't take them long," She started running, followed by Mandy, Clara, than Rose.

"Your whole family?" Rose asked as Liz led them through the halls swiftly. She figured the couple was her and the Doctor. But she wondered if that was really the case.

"You and he were old drinking buddies of Henry the Twelfth, tea and scones with Liz Two. Ol' Vicky was a little on the fence about you, wasn't she? Knighted _and _banished you on the same day," Liz said cheerfully. "Helped Kate and Will with those clones. And the poor Virgin Queen walked in on a little more then she expected," She laughed.

Rose could only recall when her and the Doctor were knighted then banished. Then when she and Willow helped Kate and William. The others must not have happened to her yet. That boosted her confidence in finding the Doctor. "Wait, so if that's your family then you're-?"

"Elizabeth the Tenth. And down!" Liz whipped around while the three hit the floor. She shot down the Smilers and grinned before putting down her guns. She looked down at the three. "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically," She held up the guns. "I rule," Rose admired that pun.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"Wait, you're 50?" Clara asked in disbelief. They were in the Queen's room. Liz had just remarked that she started ruling at 40.

Liz smirked. "Yeah… they slowed my body clock."

"So, why all the glasses?" Rose asked, looking at the dozens of glasses on the floor.

"To remind me every day that my government is up to something," Liz said sadly and sighed. "And it's my duty to find out what.

Clara picked up her mask and studied it. "It's quite old," She remarked. Rose smiled slightly, happy that her friend had caught on.

Liz nodded. "It's an antique. Around 200 years old," She said proudly.

Clara took the mask and held it up next to Liz's face. She glanced at Rose. "Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself because it's perfectly sculpted to your face, Liz," Rose pointed out.

"Yeah, so what?" Liz raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Liz. So, everything," Rose said firmly with a nod.

A few subjects came into the room. The three looked up. "What are you doing? How dare you come in here?" Liz asked, standing up as Rose walked to the subjects.

"Ma'am, you've expressed interest in the inner-workings of Starship UK," said one of the subjects. "You will come with us, now."

"And why would I do that?" Liz asked as she walked over to them and crossed her arms. The subjects turned their heads to reveal the angry faces of Smilers.

"How can they be Smilers?" Clara asked as she looked between them.

"Half Smiler, half human," Rose answered.

"Whatever you creatures are, I am still your Queen. Who are you acting upon?" Liz narrowed her eyes.

"The highest authority, ma'am," answered the Smiler as Clara pulled Mandy to her nervously.

"I am the highest authority," She said angrily.

"Yes, ma'am. You must go now, ma'am," said the Smiler.

"Where?" asked the Queen, gritting her teeth.

"The Tower, ma'am."

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Rose looked around the dungeon when they got there. "Why all the children here?" She said as a group passed her. She ruffled a little boy's hair.

"Protestors or citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children," Hawthorne answered. "You're the first adults to have survived. You're very lucky."

"Yeah, look at us. In the Torture Chamber of the Tower of London," Clara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Lucky us."

"Well, not Torture Chamber. Except it is. Except it isn't. But it is," Rose leaned over the railing to look down at the huge brain. "Depends on your angle," She said sadly.

"What is that?" Liz mimicked Rose, looking down at the brain.

"Like I said. Depends on your angle. This is the big fella's brain where it gets tortured relentlessly every day."

"Or?" Clara asked, leaning on the railing too.

"Or," Rose sighed. "The gas pedal. The accelerator Starship UK's 'go faster' button."

"I don't understand," Liz shook her head.

"Don't you?" Rose asked. Liz shook her head again. "Try it, go on. Spaceship that could never fly. No vibration on deck," She pointed at the brain. "This creature. This poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you. Not invading. It's what you have as an engine," Rose felt her blood boil. "And this place is where you hurt it. Day after day. Where you torture it just to keep it moving. Tell you what," She went to a hatch and opened it, causing one of its tentacles to pop up. Rose would show them what she heard thanks to her enhanced biology of Bad Wolf. "Usually this sound is above the range of human hearing. This is the sound none of you wanted to hear," She raised her sonic.

The sound of the creature's roars and shrieks could be heard. Clara gasped and stepped back. "Stop it," Liz waved her hand. Rose did as she said. Liz turned to Hawthorne. "Who did this?"

"We act on the highest authority, ma'am," He answered dutifully.

"I am the highest authority," Liz stared at Hawthorne and nodded at the brain. "The creature will be released now," No one moved. "I said now!" She yelled. "Is anyone listening to me?"

"Liz," Rose said quietly, holding her mask. Liz turned to her. "Your mask."

"What about my mask?"

She tossed it to the Queen. "Look at it. That's old. At least 200 years old, I'd say."

"Yeah… it's an antique, so?" Liz raised an eyebrow.

"It's an antique made by craftsmen 200 years ago," Clara stepped in. "And it's perfectly sculpted to your face, your majesty."

"They slowed your body clock, all right. But you're not fifty," Rose said gently, shaking her head. "Nearer 300. It's been a long old reign."

"Nah…" Liz shook her head. "It's 10 years," She leaned forward. "I've been on this throne ten years."

"The same ten years. Over and over and over again," said Rose as she took her hand and led her to a screen. "Always leading you here."

Liz turned to Hawthorne. "What have you done?" She asked weakly.

"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, ma'am," He nodded at her. "The Winders. The Smilers. All of us," He turned on the screen to show the Queen speaking on the video. Liz sat down slowly.

"The creature you are looking at is a Star Whale. They used to live in the depths of space. Legend says that they guided the early astronauts through the asteroid-belts. This one, as far as we know, is the last of its kind. What we have done to it… breaks my heart," the Liz on screen shook her head. She was starting to tear up. "The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us and every other nation had fled to the stars. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter," She took a deep breath. "Then it came. Like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it, built our ship around it, and rode it to safety," She sighed. "If you wish for our voyage to continue, press the 'Forget' button. You will continue to be the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, then you must press the 'Abdicate' button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be free, and the ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision," The screen went black.

"I voted for this…" Clara said softly and looked at Rose. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you knew that if we stayed here, I would have to face an impossible decision. Humanity or the alien who's all alone," Rose answered and sighed. "You took it upon yourself to decide what I had to know. Never do that again, Clara. Ever."

"I don't even remember doing it!" Clara exclaimed.

"But you did. That's what matters," Rose muttered angrily and went over to the main machine.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked weakly.

"The worst thing I'll ever do," Rose shook her head. "I'm gonna send a massive electrical bolt through the Star Whale's brain: should knock it out. It will numb its higher functions and leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly but the whale won't feel it."

"That will be like killing it," Clara stared at her friend in shock.

"I know," Rose said sadly. "But there are three options. One: I let the Star Whale go through unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two: I murder everyone on this ship. Or three: I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can."

"There must be something more we can do…" Liz said quietly.

"Nobody talk to me," Rose said angrily. "Nobody _human_ has anything to say to me today!" She shouted and went back to work. They left her alone.

Mandy sat with Clara on the floor, watching Rose work. Children came in carrying a bunch of mechanical parts. Mandy shot up and ran to a little boy. "Timmy! You made it! You're okay," She grinned but the boy was looking at her oddly. "It's me, Mandy…" Clara leaned forward, about to pull Mandy and Timmy away from the tentacle. But it only tapped Mandy's shoulder lightly. The kids turned to it and pet it happily.

Rose's words echoed in Clara's head: "Notice everything." She thought about how Liz had said the children were screaming when the Star Whale came. Hawthorne had said that it wouldn't eat the children. She thought of how she asked Rose if she never interfered unless there's children crying and how her friend had answered, "Yes." The Star Whale had come when the children screamed. Rose investigated when Mandy was crying. It all clicked together and Clara looked over at Rose, who was just finishing up. "Stop!" She jumped up and then took Liz and led her to the two buttons. "Sorry, your majesty. Gonna need a hand," She said as she pressed the 'Abdicate' button and Rose exclaimed for her to stop. The ship shook for a moment before steadying.

"Clara, what have you done?" Rose asked.

"Nothing at all," She shooked her head and turned to Hawthorne. "Am I right?"

Hawthorne looked at the driving screens. "We've increased speed!" He said in surprise.

"Well, yeah. You've stopped torturing the pilot. That's gotta help," Clara grinned.

"It's still here?" Liz asked in amazement, looking down at the brain. "I don't understand."

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered," Clara explained brightly. "You didn't have to trap it or torture it," She shook her head. "That was all you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry," She paused. "Imagine being old and really kind. All alone. No one else like you. All this love and compassion to give and no one to give it to. If you were that alone and that kind," She shook her head again and looked over at Rose meaningfully. "You couldn't just stand there and watch children cry."

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Rose was looking out over the town when she heard footsteps. Clara came up beside her and handed her the Queen's mask. "From Her Majesty. She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK."

"Clara, you could've killed everyone on this ship," She said quietly, looking over at her.

"You could've killed a Star Whale," Clara said softly.

"And you saved it," Rose nodded. "I know, I know."

They both looked out over the city. "Amazing though, isn't it? The Star Whale," Clara said quietly. "All that pain and misery and loneliness," She looked at Rose on the last word. "And it just made it kind."

"You couldn't have known how it would react," Rose said as she looked back over at Clara.

"No, you couldn't," Clara shook her head. "But I've seen it before. So alone and so kind and nobody like it. Sound a bit familiar?" Rose smiled slightly and hugged Clara. "Hey."

"What?" Rose asked into Clara's shoulder.

"Gotcha," Clara hugged tighter.

"Gotcha…" Rose muttered and continued to hug back.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"Wait, shouldn't we say goodbye?" Clara asked Rose as they neared the red telephone box. "Won't they wonder where we went?"

"Yep," Rose said happily. "The rest of their lives. Oh, the songs they'll write," She chuckled as she took out her key for the TARDIS. She rubbed the door. "Guess I'll have to fix that chameleon circuit…"

"Rose, I don't think the ship likes me," Clara crossed her arms. "I mean, she's locked me out and in multiple times and she never lets me in a room I want to be in."

"Don't worry. She'll get used to you," She patted the TARDIS before opening the door and letting Clara in first. "Now, where to next?"

"Everywhere," Clara grinned at her as Rose started the dematerialization process.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Just as the red telephone box disappeared, a blue police telephone box replaced it. The Doctor and Amy stepped out and he started rambling about the history of the ship. They ended up meeting the Queen, who explained that two people had just foxed their little problem. Rose and Clara. Of course, the Doctor had frozen when she had mentioned Rose and he wondered if she meant _his_ Rose. If so… then she was looking for him again. He would look for her in return, then.

The blue TARDIS hummed, feeling strange. Something of equal power was just here. Was it her Bad Wolf looking for her thief?

Rose had been so close to finally reuniting with the Doctor. If only she would have stayed for a minute longer.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

**A/N: This was such a looooooong chapter! I swear I didn't mean it to be but oh well. Next shall be the Pond and the Doctor. I hope you guys liked this chapter because I loved writing it. It's also one of my favorite episodes, so maybe that's why it's so long. Next post shall be up in a couple days. Probably before Christmas.**

**So, please post any reviews on this chapter. I would like to know if you guys want any more Clara/Rose adventures. Alrighty, till next time.**

**-Nay**


	3. Amy Knows

**Chapter 3: Amy Knows**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I loved reading all of them!**

**Anyway, this chapter will be back to the norm. Another Rose. It's going to be circled around Victory of the Daleks. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do. Happy reading!**

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Winston Churchill turned to the Doctor. "Are you coming?"

"Why?" the alien asked with a small smile and a glance at Amy.

"Because I have something to show you," answered Churchill before walking off. Amy smiled giddily at the Doctor before they followed him.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

He led them up to the roof where they were testing new machine equipment. There were two people with binoculars looking up at the sky with their backs turned. "This is Professor Edwin Bracewell," said Churchill. The man turned around and handed the binoculars to a woman next to him and went down to meet the Doctor and Amy. "He's head of our Ironsides Project. And that is his assistant," Churchill gestured to the person Edwin handed the binoculars to, who was looking through them at the skies.

"Hello, Doctor. Pleasure to meet you," Edwin shook the Doctor's hand and introduced himself to Amy before turning to the upper level of the roof and calling to his assistant. "Rose! Come down here!"

At those words, the Doctor seemed to freeze. The person who had been holding the binoculars was a blond woman in a lab coat with a tight bun perched on the head. She nodded and came down, smiling politely at them.

"Doctor, this is Professor Bracewell's assistant, Rose Smith," Churchill introduced them.

"Partner," Rose corrected patiently as she stuck her hand out to the Doctor, who blindly shook it. He was always shocked when he ran into Rose. If he was correct, this was the first time he'd seen her in this body. "Pleased to meet you," She nodded at him.

"Rose Smith," He smiled slightly, recalling that he usually used the alias, 'John Smith.' "Nice to meet you too."

"Rose…" Nobody had noticed that Amy had frozen too, like the Doctor. Only she was completely confused as Rose shook her hand as well. "You're… here?"

Rose frowned at Amy in confusion as well. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Amy stared at her for another moment as the Doctor looked between them. "No… must be… somebody else," Amy said quietly, shaking her head a little while the Doctor continued to look between the two women.

"Ready, Bracewell?" Churchill was saying as the three looked between each other, all equally confused.

Bracewell nodded and looked up at the sky. "And… fire!" He shouted. Lasers shot down the bombing ships that were headed over London, causing Rose, the Doctor, and Amy to snap back to reality.

The Doctor stepped forward and stared at the sky. "That… that wasn't human. That couldn't have been. They didn't have that kind of technology in this age," He said to Amy. "That actually sounded like…" A memory flashed in his mind. He was in his tenth body and was running toward Rose, his actual Rose when he was shot by a Dalek and she caught him, saying that she had him and that he was gonna be okay. "Show me!" He shouted frantically, bounding up the stairs.

Rose followed him, since he seemed familiar somehow. It was something she couldn't quite place. But she would keep an eye on him. The Doctor was very aware of her closeness to him.

A Dalek came from behind the barricade and the Doctor stared at it in horror. "What are you doing here?" He asked it hatefully.

"I AM YOUR SOLDIER," the Dalek replied.

"That's the Professor's invention. He calls them Ironsides," Rose told the Doctor, clutching the clipboard she'd been holding to her chest. She leaned forward to look at his face with a frown. "Are you okay, sir?" Since this was Churchill's friend, she would have to call him and his friend 'sir' and 'miss' or 'ma'am.'

He looked at Rose, his gaze softening considerably. "You can just call me the Doctor, Rose. Now, d'you mind telling me more about these machines?"

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"They're not Ironsides!" the Doctor exclaimed to Churchill in his office. Amy was on his right while Rose was on his left. "They're called Daleks. And they're very hostile."

"Precisely. They will win me the war," Churchill said stubbornly and nodded.

"Doctor, maybe you're just mistaking them for Daleks," Amy said to her friend, who shook his head. He was about to say something when Rose did instead.

"May I… make a suggestion, sir?" She still had her clipboard clutched to her chest but her right index finger was up as if she was resisting raising her hand. Churchill patiently nodded. It was obvious to the Doctor that even though this was the '40's, Rose still had that impression on people, the impression that made everyone like her. She cleared her throat. "I think you should listen to the Doctor," She looked at the alien briefly before looking back at the Prime Minister. "I mean, you've always said that he's been around for years and that he's very experienced with war and alien lifeforms. If he says that the Ironsides aren't Ironsides, then he must be correct somehow."

The Doctor smiled slightly. He noticed that every time he met her, a different part of her was always highlighted. Last time, it was her rebelliousness, the time before was her caring ability. This time, it was her shy side which he had admittedly rarely seen. But she still managed to be brave. Of course she did. She was his Rose.

"That is enough, Miss Tyler," Churchill said disapprovingly, causing Rose to purse her lips, scolding herself in her head for speaking. She looked down at her feet, feeling the strong need to defend the Doctor for some reason but she knew she had to listen to her boss.

"You need to listen to Rose," the Doctor said, irritated for him scolding Rose. He sighed. "Please just listen. They're Daleks. They're hostile," He repeated. "And they're aliens. They will kill everyone."

"And they will win," Churchill said. The Doctor shook his head in frustration and stormed out. Amy followed him and to Rose's surprise, so did she.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"I am the Doctor! And you are the Daleks!" the Doctor shouted and kicked a Dalek back. He backed up next to Rose and Amy when the Dalek turned to the other one.

"TESTIMONY TRANSFER," A recording of the Doctor's statement came on.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked fiercely as he looked between them.

But the two Daleks ignored him. "TESTIMONY ACCEPTED! TESTIMONY ACCEPTED!"

"What testimony?" the Doctor asked frantically as he instinctively out Rose behind him.

The Daleks killed two soldiers and revealed that Bracewell were their own creation. They then disappeared to their ship, which was definitely near.

"You were right, Doctor!" said Winston. "I have to offer my apologies."

The Doctor stepped closer. "Don't apologize to me, Winston," He put his hand on Rose's shoulder and pulled her to stand next to him. "Apologize to Rose for speaking her opinion."

Churchill looked at the Doctor in shock while Rose looked at him in surprise and admiration. Since it was the 40's, women's opinions were not encouraged or valued. It was normal for a woman to be yelled at. But the Doctor just looked at Churchill expectantly while Rose's respect for him increased considerably. Churchill turned and nodded to Rose. "My apologies, Miss Tyler."

"Th-thank you, sir," Rose said breathlessly, still very surprised. The Doctor realized he still had his hand rested on her shoulder when Rose gave him a look. He hurriedly put his hand in his pocket. It was strange. In his last body, he had been so sure that he couldn't feel any stronger for her. He was obviously wrong.

"Doctor, we can't waste time. Come on," Winston said before hurrying down the hall. Rose followed him and the Doctor followed Rose as Amy caught up to him.

"How is Rose here? And you keep looking at her like you know her… How do you know her?" Amy bombarded the Doctor with questions, not being able to hold them in anymore.

The Doctor turned to Amy. "The question is how do _you_ know her and why don't you know the Daleks?" He retorted, studying her.

"I've never seen or heard of the Daleks before in my life," Amy shrugged and shook her head. "And I've known Rose my whole life. Since before I met you, even. But why can't she remember? Because that is definitely her. I know it is," Amy nodded. "How do you know her?" She repeated.

"She was who I was telling you about, okay?" the Doctor sighed. "We'll talk later. What's important right now is that you don't know the Daleks. And you should, Amy. You should," He said firmly.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

The Doctor ran to his TARDIS and looked between Rose, Churchill, and Amy. "All right. Amy, you need to stay here. I need you safe," He said to the redhead.

"Stay safe down here?" She raised an eyebrow. "In the middle of The London Blitz, are you mad, Doctor?" She asked loudly with wide eyes.

"Closest thing to safe as it gets around me," He said sadly. He turned to Rose. "You coming?" He asked casually. "You know, if you want," He added. He wanted her by his side so he could make sure she stayed safe.

"Really?" She asked quietly with a grin. The Doctor nodded and so did she. "Okay," She said eagerly while Amy looked considerably angry at the Doctor for putting Rose in danger. He would have to pay those consequences later. He held out his hand hesitantly but Rose took it right away and he pulled her into the TARDIS. She looked around and grinned. "It's…"

"Go on, say it. Everybody does," the Doctor went over to the console and Rose followed.

"Redecorated," was all she said. She had a confused look on her face as the Doctor stared at her in shock. She shook her head. "I must've seen pictures from before…" She muttered.

The Doctor didn't reply, though the fact that she was remembering him gave him more hope. He took a jammie dodger out of his pocket and exited the TARDIS. He turned around to tell Rose to stay in the TARDIS but she was already right next to him. "You're not going out there," He said firmly. "Stay in the TARDIS."

"With all due respect, Doctor. You don't really have any authority over me. Even if you are a man and I am a woman. You asked me to come up here, and therefore, I am going to help you," She said bravely. She had never really stood up to anyone or always did it rarely. But in the day that the Doctor came, she had become considerably more courageous.

He couldn't help but smile proudly. "All right," He nodded, looking down at her happily.

"Good," She said firmly and then gestured for him to open the doors. "Aren't we going out there?"

"Oh, right," He stopped staring at her and opened the doors.

The Doctor interrogated them and gave his usual speech. He noticed that the entire time, they were all looking at Rose. He pushed her behind him as he did when the Dalek announced his testimony. "Why do you keep looking at her?" He asked angrily.

"THE FEMALE IDENTIFIES AS ROSE TYLER," answered one of them.

"She's not Rose Tyler. Her name is Rose Smith," the Doctor wanted them to forget about her. Then she would be safer.

"THE FEMALE IS ROSE TYLER. SHE IS THE BAD WOLF," said another Dalek. They all rolled back a few feet and the Doctor paled at the mention of that. They must somehow know about what Rose did at Bad Wolf Corporation. Rose frowned. Bad Wolf… Rose Tyler… they both sounded very familiar.

"She is not Rose Tyler," the Doctor repeated loudly. "She's Rose Smith."

"SHE HAS BAD WOLF. SHE IS ROSE TYLER," one of the Daleks repeated stubbornly. This went on for a while before the Doctor was finally able to steer the topic off of Rose when he was accused of not having a TARDIS self-destruct button. He bit the biscuit. "Alright, it's a jammie dodger. But I was promised tea!" He exclaimed with a full mouth. Rose smiled from behind him and rolled her eyes.

A few moments later, the Doctor was quickly rushing Rose into the TARDIS. They were about to get the pepper shakers of doom destroyed when the Daleks warned of Bracewell being a bomb and that they would activate him.

Even if it was a bluff, the Doctor would go save Bracewell. He couldn't choose killing the Daleks over saving humanity. Plus, he had Rose right by him. And he couldn't let her see his darkness within him. What would she think? He would rather her think of him as a coward then as a killer. But Rose knew it was hard for him to let them go and admired him for going back to Earth.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"Hey… Paisley," Amy leaned down next to Bracewell and smiled softly at him. "You ever fancy someone you know you shouldn't?" She looked over at the Doctor to see if she should go on. He nodded encouragingly so she continued, "Hurts, doesn't it?" She asked Bracewell quietly then nodded. "But it's a good hurt, isn't it?" The Doctor glanced over at Rose. He completely understood what Amy was saying. Even if it wasn't to him.

"I… I really shouldn't talk about her…" said Bracewell bashfully.

"Oh, there's a her," Amy smiled encouragingly at him. She talked to Bracewell about Dorabella for a little bit, the Doctor giving his input every now and then.

But it was hard considering he could barely stop looking at Rose, who had been watching Bracewell nervously. He didn't blame her. He was a stranger to her. She had no reason to think of him during this or look over at him. He wished that she would just happen to glance at him and give him a small smile. The smile that made his hearts beat faster and his breath catch and his bloody hands to clam up. Just one more smile was all he wanted. Just once more for her to grin and call him a dork or some other insult even if they both knew she was incredibly fond of his incredible dorkiness. Just one more adventure where she _knew _him. Yet, he knew that with her, it would always be 'just one more.' Because with her and him, once was never enough for him. And it never would be.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"Rose, why don't you come with us?" the Doctor asked as him, Amy, and Rose stood outside the TARDIS.

For some reason, Rose remembered this happening already. A man with big ears and a leather jacket offering twice. Another man in a pinstriped suit asking her about two different times. She then realized those were just her usual dreams and shook her head. "Thank you. But… no. I have responsibilities to tend to here. And even if it is a time machine, I would not want to go to Amelia's home and cause a paradox," She had a confused look on her face on how she knew all of this but ignored it. "I'm a part of some important history and I wouldn't want to let anyone down," The Doctor nodded in understanding, trying to hide his disappointment and obviously failing since Rose smiled and kissed his cheek, much to his pleasant surprise. He blushed deeply. Dammit. He wished he wouldn't blush. "I'm sure we will meet again, Doctor," She nodded at him then hugged an amused Amy who was so going to tease him later. "It was a pleasure meeting both of you," She hugged the Doctor too. "Run you clever boy, and remember," She said to him. She didn't want them to forget her. For, she wouldn't forget them. She gave a wave and walking off down the hall.

"How do you know Rose?" the Doctor asked when he started the dematerialization process after he told Amy that she should remember the Daleks.

"My aunt adopted Rose Tyler a little bit before I moved to Leadworth with her. She's my age. She's like my sister," Amy paused. "So, how do you know her?"

The Doctor sat down on the jump seat when they were in the time vortex. "Pond, take a seat," He patted the seat next to him, which she sat in. "I met her in a shop basement in my ninth body…" He started recalling fondly their earliest adventures. He talked for hours, telling Amy about their adventures in his ninth and tenth bodies and when she was left with the metacrisis and when she managed to get back to him all three times. But Amy didn't mind the rambling. She loved every second of it.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

A week later, in the 1940's, Rose Smith was walking home when she couldn't find a place to go when the alarms went off.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Rose Tyler gasped and bolted up, covered in sweat. Clara had shaken her awake. "You were screaming," She said quietly. Her eyes were scared but it was obvious that Rose had waken her up and she had run in here when she was still asleep. "Are you okay?"

The blonde rubbed her temples. She was starting to remember things from the 1940s. The latest ones were with a strange man and his ginger friend before all the memories just stopped a little bit after that. She saw that the man was the Doctor, with the TARDIS and smiled. "Yeah…" She mumbled and nodded, though her head still ached. "I'm fantastic."

Clara laid down with her the rest of the night so she could wake Rose up if she had a bad dream again.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

**A/N: So, that is the end of Victory of the Daleks. I hope you guys liked it! It was a bit darker at the end then what I wanted though... Of course it was. I'm very good at making things sad. Anyway, please review and the next chapter should be up as soon as I can publish.**

**-Nay**


	4. River and Rose

**Chapter 4: River and Rose**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: We're getting into the whole River situation. Of course I have a plan for that. Nevertheless, the Flesh and Stone and Time of the Angels episodes may have to be in three chapters instead of two. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.**

**Anyways, I love writing my version of Rose and River's relationship. It makes me all fuzzy and warm and giggly. I hope you like this chapter because I definitely do… I feel like I say that in every chapter… is it obvious that season 5 is one of my favorite seasons of Doctor Who?**

**So, in the beginning of the chapter, just in case it's not clear, it starts with River and the future Rose. Not the Rose that is currently with Clara searching for the Doctor, but the Rose that has already found him. Will there be ElevenPetals feels? *wiggles eyebrows* Happy reading, my lovelies.**

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"What should I say?" River asked Rose contemplatively as she held the laser to the home box.

The blonde lookout chuckled and rolled her eyes as she waited for the men to come. "Something that he won't be able to resist. Make sure only he can read it," She reminded the other woman.

"Well, of course I'll make sure only he can read it. I'm not stupid, am I?" River chuckled and smirked as she thought of exactly what would make him come running. She started engraving the home box in Old High Gallifreyan.

Rose smirked too and glanced over her shoulder at the woman in the long black dress, contrary to her dark purple one with black heels. "You don't want me to answer that," She teased.

"Oi!" said the frizzy-haired woman. When she was finished with the message, she blew on the laser and put it back in her bag. "Finished," She smiled at Rose as she turned to look at her. "Now, shall we?" She held out her arm and Rose proudly took it before winking at the camera.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"Can we go to a planet now?" Amy whined as she followed the Doctor through the museum. "First a spaceship then Churchill's war rooms. You promised me a planet," She sighed as the Doctor leaned over some box and she leaned over the opposite end. "What's this, then?" She asked in a bored tone with an equally bored expression.

"It's a home box," the Doctor was not deflated at Amy's attitude. "They all end up in museums at one point. It records the data of spaceships. What's interesting about this one is…"

"The writing?" Amy guessed, leaning on her hand. She yawned overdramatically. The Doctor pouted and so she rolled her eyes. "Alright, go on. Tell me what it says."

The Doctor grinned. "The writing is in Old High Gallifreyan. It's the lost language of my people. These exact writings used to make whole armies flee at the very sight. This home box has the most important phrase ever to be written…"

"Oh, what does it say, Doctor?" Amy interrupted again impatiently, raising an eyebrow.

He pursed his lips at her. "'Bad Wolf,'" He had a smug look when Amy perked up, since that sounded oddly familiar to what had been spoken about Rose Smith in the '40's. "Ah, _now_ you're listening."

Needless to say, they ended up running to the TARDIS with the box in hand. The Doctor hooked the home box up to the TARDIS's main screen to see if it could work. "Do you think it's _her_? How could she be communicating with us?" Amy asked in interest and confusion.

They both grew silent as two women showed up onscreen. Amy recognized Rose when she pulled her glasses down and winked. "Who's that other woman with her?" She asked the Doctor, not looking away from the screen.

_*flashback*_

_"Who are you, River Song? How do I know you?" the pinstriped Doctor asked in The Library._

_"Someone very dear to you is like a sister to me," River answered vaguely._

_"Who? Who do you know that's very dear to me?" the Doctor narrowed his eyes at her._

_She sighed, smiled, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Rose Tyler. Bad Wolf," When she pulled back to see his reaction, it had completely changed. He looked at her with awe, thankfulness, and gratefulness. She nodded, silently answering his question of whether Rose was in his future._

_*end of flashback*_

"That's River Song," He answered brightly.

The two women were cornered but they just looked at each other before looking back at the men. "We're terribly sorry," said River, sounding like she wasn't sorry at all.

"But we had to see what was inside your vault," Rose shrugged, talking in the same tone.

"Wait until they run," said the man in the front. "Don't make it look like an execution," the men in the back held up their guns.

Rose sighed and growled. "I suggest you put those down," She said sweetly, with a cold tone under it that sent shivers down both the Doctor's and Amy's spines. "I don't know if you've heard of me, but I don't play well with people who use guns unwisely," She said bitterly. The Doctor decided that this Rose definitely knew him. River smiled and fixed her hair while she spouted something random that sounded like gibberish to the naked ear.

"What did she just say?" Amy asked in confusion, finally looking away from the screen since the Doctor was bustling about.

"Coordinates!" the Doctor exclaimed excitedly, only one word running through his head: Rose. Of course, that word was constantly in his head. But so were other thoughts. Just not this time.

"Like I said on the dance floor," River sighed wistfully, her arm still linked with Rose's. "You might want to find something to hang onto," They both blew a kiss with opposite hands before they were flung into space.

Rose suddenly toppled over so she was nose-to-nose with the Doctor on the TARDIS floor while River had somehow landed standing up with only a slight stumble. The blonde quickly got up and pulled the Doctor up too, who was just looking at her in amazement. Rose and River looked out of the TARDIS doors at the ship that was quickly flying away. "Follow that ship!" They said together.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"Stabilizers, River. The stabilizers!" Rose shouted as she reached for them and landed the ship. River and the Doctor had been bickering about how to fly the TARDIS. She swore that their relationship never changed. Always fighting like siblings.

"Yes, well now they're boringers," the Doctor said grumpily to River, not mad at Rose at all. "They're the blue boringers."

"Boringers, is that a technical term? Want me to write it down?" Rose asked cheekily. The Doctor immediately calmed down because Rose was… well, Rose. River always wondered in amazement how she managed to just have that kind of control. In her personal opinion, while the Doctor was enjoyable on his own, Rose made him better.

Amy stared at Rose and the Doctor wide eyed. "Doctor, how come they can fly the TARDIS?" She whispered, watching the two women bicker as well. River was saying they needed environment checks but Rose just stuck out her head and was able to tell everything about the planet. "How can she do _that_?"

"I don't know…" The Doctor never took his eyes off of Rose. When she left, he followed. River smirked to herself and went after Amy, who had gone with the Doctor.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"Whatever made this ship crash, it wasn't us," River said as she rubbed Rose's back with the blonde's face in the Doctor's shoulder as he consoled her. Amy didn't know what to do. She didn't even know if Rose knew her so she figured it would be better if she just stayed back. "Besides, there were no passengers on board."

Rose nodded and pulled back, stepping away from the Doctor, who was glad she was alright but considerably disappointed that she stepped away from him. She didn't cry at all, she had just been quite sad and devastated at the wreck. She had a steeled face, the Doctor noticed, like him. He wondered how long it took for her to get that.

"Doctor," River was saying his name. The Doctor snapped his head to her, most likely blushing. "Sonic me?" She held up her communicator. The Doctor held up the sonic screwdriver and fixed the communicator to be able to call… whoever she was calling.

"So, did you miss me?" Rose smiled at him when River walked away.

"Of course I missed you. The question is, how do you know me and why aren't you in the parallel universe?" He frowned in confusion.

"I'm from your future," She answered graciously but didn't answer fully. "As for the parallel universe…" She shrugged. "Spoilers," She turned to Amy and grinned at her. "Hey, honey. I haven't seen you in a while," Amy grinned back. Rose must know her then. That's what her Rose always called her. She hugged her and Rose hugged back, laughing. "You haven't seen me in, what, a couple weeks?" She asked Amy when they were apart.

Amy nodded guiltily. "Yeah. I sorta ran away…"

"Well, who wouldn't?" Rose asked, smiling. She sighed wistfully. "I remember it all very well," She grinned at Amy and the Doctor, who were already so confused that they weren't even going to bother asking questions.

"Come on, you lot!" River shouted from a little ways away. "We've gotta go get that thing that can never die," She said mischievously.

"Never die?" the Doctor asked quietly as he walked with Rose holding his hand and Amy right beside her.

"It can never die. That's why we were on the ship," Rose explained.

The Doctor looked her up and down. "Those shoes aren't for running," He commented.

"I can run in heels now, actually. It's a good skill to have around you," She nodded.

"You can _run_ in _heels_?" Amy stared at her, mouth hanging open. "But you're so clumsy."

"No, the Rose you grew up with is clumsy. I'm not," Rose shook her head. They would understand soon, so she wasn't going to explain.

"You look pretty," the Doctor complimented, earning that tongue-touched grin. Yep, he was right before. One more would never be enough for him.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Amy stared at the angel as the Doctor, Rose, and River tried to get her out of there. "Wait, Doctor. What was that you said about images?" She called.

Rose leaned up to the door as River and the Doctor continued working. "Whatever holds the image of an angel is an angel," She recited loudly.

A minute later, the three of them burst in to see that Amy had stopped it by pausing the video when it blipped. Rose hugged Amy. She released her and helped the Doctor study the remote as River hugged Amy too and called her brilliant.

The Doctor looked at Rose. "Do me a favor and go back to the TARDIS," He said quietly, even though he knew from experience that it was useless.

She just rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Honestly, honey, do you never learn?" She shook her head and went to go get the book on weeping angels.

He grinned and looked towards River and Amy. "Did you hear that? She called me _honey_," He said cheerfully.

River laughed while Amy rolled her eyes because around Rose, the Doctor was even more of a dork when Rose was around. Unrequited love confused her.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

The Doctor, Rose, Amy, River, and the clerics trudged up the labyrinth to get to the angel. "I still don't understand why we can't just use the TARDIS to get up there," Amy said, curious as to why exactly. This was just so much walking that she didn't like.

"Well, the TARDIS is one of two powerful beings with loads of time energy," Rose explained as she stumbled a bit on a rock and caught herself on the Doctor's elbow. She continued to use him as an anchor as they walked. "The weeping angels can use her to feed. They'd live forever and easily take over the universe."

Amy nodded, understanding. The Doctor frowned at Rose. "One of two? What's the other powerful being?"

"Rose's TARDIS, of course," River answered him. "She's just as powerful as her sister TARDIS."

The Doctor frowned. "You got here by TARDIS?" He asked both of the women.

"No," Rose shook her head. "We used Riv's vortex manipulator."

"Why?" Amy asked, leaning forward so she could see Rose over the Doctor while River was behind them, watching the Doctor and Rose silently. She loved seeing the past him interacting with Rose and vice versa. It was so cute and funny.

"Because the Doctor told us to," River supplied the answer. Amy looked at her in confusion. River smiled graciously. "The Doctor in our time," She clarified and Amy nodded in understanding.

"So… where is… you know," the Doctor was awkwardly talking to Rose, not sure how to phrase the question. "Well, you know," He made movements with his hands that were only representing things he understood. Rose laughed at how cute he was and it was like music to his ears. "The Metacrisis. Him. Where is he? I mean, you have the TARDIS I gave you…"

While she loved the full Time Lord, he was the same man as her old husband. And it still hurt when she remembered his death. Of course, her Doctor in her time completely understood and never brought him up. "He's dead," She swallowed.

"Oh, Rose I'm so sorry," He squeezed her hand. "I shouldn't have said anything."

She shook her head. "No, it's okay," She forced a smile. "You were curious. And you'll eventually have that talk with me, anyway," She shrugged.

The Doctor nodded and looked her up and down. "How long was it? I mean, you look exactly the same as before. Can't've been for more than a couple weeks, right? Him surviving, I mean…"

She smiled sweetly. "Now _that_ is a major spoiler. I can't tell you," She shook her head.

He sighed in frustration but nodded in understanding, wondering why it was a major spoiler. Rose suddenly stopped, which caused him to almost fall since their arms were linked. River almost bumped into him. The clerics and Amy luckily didn't narrowly avoid an injury.

"What is it?" Amy asked Rose, who gave her, the Doctor, and River a horrified look.

"The Aplans… they had two heads," Rose pointed out. Everybody looked around in confusion. River and the Doctor seemed to be the only two people to understand for they both exchanged terrified looks. Rose nodded at them. "Exactly."

"How could we not have noticed that?" River gritted her teeth, her entire body tense and alert now.

"Minor perception filter. Or maybe we're just thick," the Doctor held up his torch. "Thanks, Rose," He muttered and then started backing up. "Alright, clerics, Amy, River, Rose. Get behind me and turn off your torches."

"Are you sure about this?" River asked as she and everybody did what the Doctor said.

"Nope," He answered. He noticed that this regeneration was very honest. "Everyone, turn off your torches," They all did as he told them. "I'm going to turn this one off. For just a second."

"I'm sorry, but what's the big deal?" Amy finally chimed in.

"The Aplans had two heads," River answered.

"So?" Amy shook her head, her brow furrowed.

"Why don't the statues?" Rose looked at Amy then back to the Doctor, who was getting ready, since this would have to be quick.

It was dark for a split second. When the Doctor turned his torch back on, the statues had turned to look at them. "Oh my god," Amy said as she and everyone turned their torches on too. "They've moved…"

"I have led us all into a trap, Bishop. And I am so sorry," the Doctor said as he grabbed Rose's hand. "Now all we can do is run. We can't go back. They've probably already blocked us," He pushed her ahead of him after everyone else was in front.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"I died in fear," Angel Bob said over the communicator. "You told me that my fear would keep me alive but I died afraid, in pain, and alone; I trusted you and when it mattered, you let me down. The angels were very keen to know that, sir."

"What are they doing?" Amy whispered to River as Rose squeezed the Doctor's hand.

"They're trying to make him angry…" River said slowly, watching the two.

"Then the angels have made their second mistake," the Doctor said lowly, dangerously as Rose rubbed circles on his hand with her thumb, watching him worriedly. "Because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm very sorry you're dead, Bob but I swear to whatever is left of you that the angels will be sorrier."

"But you're trapped and about to die, sir," said Angel Bob.

"Yeah, trapped," the Doctor said and looked around as the lights flickered, pulling Rose along as he walked in circles. "And speaking of traps, this one has got a big mistake in it. A great, big, whopping mistake."

"And what mistake is that, sir?" Angel Bob said through the communicator.

"Do you trust me?" the Doctor asked Amy.

"Yeah," She answered without hesitation, nodding.

"Trust me?" He looked at River, who nodded to. He looked at Rose next.

"Always," She said proudly before he even opened his mouth. The Doctor smiled.

"Clerics, Bishop, do you trust me?" He looked at the group.

Octavian nodded after a moment. "We have faith, sir."

The Doctor grinned. "Good. Give me your gun," He took a handgun from the Bishop and got it ready. "I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and very dangerous and when I do," He jumped. "Jump!" He linked arms with Rose since he had the communicator in his other hand and he didn't want to let her go.

"Jump where?" asked Father Octavian nervously.

"Just jump, Father. Come on, leap of faith," Rose grinned as the Doctor nodded and pointed at her with the communicator as if to say to listen to what she was saying.

"On my signal," said the Doctor as he pointed the gun at the crashed ship above them.

"What's the signal?" asked the Father.

"You won't miss it," the Doctor answered loudly. Rose patted his shoulder and gripped his arm a little tighter because she didn't want to get separated from him when they jumped.

"Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake before, sir," said Angel Bob.

"Oh, big, big mistake. Huge," the Doctor said as he concentrated on the ship above him. "Didn't anyone ever tell you? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap," He glanced at Rose, who was watching him with a bright smile.

"And what would that be, sir?" Angel Bob asked.

The Doctor looked back up at the ship. "Me," He said before shooting. Everyone jumped.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Clara and Rose stumbled into the TARDIS completely out of breath and covered in dirt. Rose held up her hand and Clara high-fived her without even looking.

They had just gotten rid of some aliens in the Jurassic time that looked exactly like those stereotypical types that were put on television. The aliens were called Alectons and were quite vicious. Rose and Clara had hidden in a dinosaur nest, almost gotten eaten, and then had finally gotten the aliens who were trying to take over the peaceful Silurians and dinosaurs.

Rose completed the dematerialization sequence and sighed. "I'm gonna go take a shower," She said when the TARDIS was in the time vortex.

"Me too," Clara nodded and coughed, her throat scratchy from swallowing some dust. The Alectons had put on quite a fight and made a huge mess. She stopped Rose when she was about to walk away. "Do you want me to sleep with you again tonight?"

For the past few days, since Rose's first nightmare, Clara had been sleeping in Rose's bed with her friend since she kept having weird dreams that were so real. She always woke up screaming. After the third night, Clara just started sleeping in Rose's room without even being asked or running in on the screams.

Rose smiled slightly. "Yeah, that might be great," She nodded. Both women sighed and waved, going their separate ways to get clean and get ready for bed.

Needless to say, Rose had another nightmare where she almost died. She was with a bunch of vampires with some redhead woman. She watched as the woman was bitten as she pleaded for them to stop. She had been woken up by Clara, who told her she was yelling for someone to stop. She didn't know if the woman died or not.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

**A/N: There's a little bit of a foreshadowing at the end for you guys. I didn't have that much ElevenPetals action but oh well. There will probably be more in the next chapter. I didn't really make it that different either. But at least they were all cute with holding hands and stuff. I hope you guys liked it!**

**Also, Merry Christmas! I haven't really been in the holiday spirit and it's Christmas Eve! So, if you guys haven't been able to get in the spirit either, I hope this brightens your day. I'm thinking of making a Christmas chapter with TenToo and Rose just as a flashback for current Rosie. If I write it fast, it will probably be up by the end of Christmas. Then I will post the Flesh and Stone chapter.**

**So, I hope you liked this chapter. The next shall be up soon.**

**-Nay**


	5. Time Is Running Out

**Chapter 5: Time Is Running Out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Hello! I hope you liked the last chapter. Here is the second part.**

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"You okay?" Rose asked Amy as she looked down at her friend.

"What happened?" Amy asked as she rubbed her head and stood up as River helped her and Rose and the Doctor made sure everyone was there and alright.

"We jumped," River answered her.

"Jumped where?" Amy looked around. "Where are we?"

"Exactly where we were," Rose answered as she pulled her sonic screwdriver from her pocket.

"No we're not," Amy shook her head and looked around.

"Up! Up! Look up!" the Doctor said distractedly. "Move your feet," He said to her. She listened and then looked back up as the Doctor and Rose crouched down to help him unlock the door. He looked up at her. "Where did you get the sonic screwdriver?"

She looked up at him too. "You gave it to John. Is this important right now?" She asked before going back to sonicking the door.

"John?" He asked in confusion as he helped her.

"That's what I sometimes called the human you," Rose answered quietly and he kicked himself for being thick again.

"Doctor, where are we? Explain," Amy said, looking up. The Doctor stood up.

"Oh, come on, Pond. Same place as we were, only we jumped. The ship crashed with the power still on. So, what else is on?" He asked as Rose got the door open. "The artificial gravity!" He kneeled down and took Rose's hand. "We have to jump."

"But how?" Amy asked him.

The Doctor and Rose jumped through the door and immediately landed on the floor. "It's just a corridor," Rose called to Amy, who looked down at the two.

The Doctor grinned. "The ground orientates to the floor. Now come on, hurry up. The angels are coming."

Everyone got in and the next door shut. The angels were gaining speed. The clerics, Octavian, River, Rose, Amy, and the Doctor were trapped.

"It's a time bomb. Well, now it's a death trap _and _a time bomb. Nobody panic," the Doctor nodded at everyone.

Rose sighed. "Thanks for that, Doctor," She said sarcastically.

"The lights… I'm gonna have to turn off the lights to generate enough power to get the door to open," said the Doctor gravely.

"For how long?" River asked.

"Fraction of a second. Maybe longer…" the Doctor sighed, looking at the angels.

Octavian looked between Rose and River. "Do you trust this man?"

"We absolutely trust him," River answered for the both of them.

"So, he's not some sort of madman then?"

Rose was silent for a second before she squeezed the Doctor's hand. "We absolutely trust him."

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"They're treeborgs. They're made of technology. They produce oxygen from starlight and it even rains and has seasons and everything! Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond?"

She laughed. "Seven."

"Seven," the Doctor said quietly, walking up to her and studying her face.

"Sorry, what?" Amy asked in confusion.

"You said seven," Rose looked her up and down.

"What? No I didn't," Amy shook her head.

River looked at her with surprise. "Yes, you did," She nodded.

The three of them looked at Amy curiously and frantically, trying to understand what was happening. The clerics were sent to scope the forest out to make sure it was safe as the communicator went off. "Doctor? Hello, Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?" Angel Bob asked.

Rose and the Doctor sat down in the main chair. "Ah, hello, Bob. How's life? Sorry! Bad subject…" the Doctor chuckled at his own joke while Rose rolled her eyes, River went back to working on the cables, and Amy watched the Doctor and Rose. Angel Bob told him about how the angels were feasting and were soon going to kill them. "Well, we've got comfy chairs, did I mention?" asked the Doctor.

"We have no need of comfy chairs."

"I made him say 'comfy chairs!'" the Doctor smirked.

Amy giggled and Rose did too, despite herself. "Six," said Amy.

The Doctor felt proud that he made Rose laugh but then immediately stood up when Amelia said the number. Rose followed his action and went over to check Amy.

"Here's what I want to know, Angel Bob. What have you done to Amy?" the Doctor asked as Amy slapped Rose's hands away from her face.

"There's something in her eye," said Angel Bob.

"What's in her eye?" Rose asked, standing next to the Doctor now.

"We are," said Angel Bob.

"What's he talking about?" Amy asked, going over to the two. "I'm five!" She shook her head and closed her eyes. "I mean… five," Her eyes widened. "Fine!" She said loudly when the Doctor and Rose stared at her in shock. "I'm fine…" She said softly.

"No, you're not fine," Rose shook her head as the Doctor talked to Angel Bob. "You've been counting from ten for the last few minutes."

"We shall take her. We shall take all of you. Then we shall have dominion over all of time and space," Angel Bob said as Rose scanned Amy with her sonic screwdriver. Her levels were normal… so far.

"Get a life, Bob. Oops! Sorry again," the Doctor chuckled as he sat back down in the chair. "There's not enough power on this ship for you to take over."

"On the contrary, sir, there's more power on this ship then you have yet to understand," Angel Bob said before there was a shrieking and shaking of the ship.

"What's happening?" Rose asked, looking around and putting a hand on the Doctor's shoulder to balance herself.

"It's hard to put it in your terms, Miss Tyler. But the angels are laughing," Angel Bob said.

"Why?" the Doctor and Rose asked at the same time.

"Because you haven't noticed," Angel Bob sounded a bit smug. "Rose and the Doctor in the TARDIS haven't noticed."

They turned when there was more shaking to see a giant, glowing crack in the wall. Amy shuddered. "That's the same as the one in my bedroom when I was a little girl!" They all fled. The Doctor stayed behind to see what the crack was and so did Rose, refusing to leave him as the others ran.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"Dr. Song, we have to move on," said Father Octavian after they were far from the control room and deep in the forest.

Amy had laid down on a bench-like stump and River was checking her. "We wait for Rose and the Doctor," She stated flatly.

"But the angels-!" Father Octavian started.

"Father Octavian, when Rose and the Doctor are in the room, your only job is to keep them alive long enough for them to get everyone else out," She turned to him. "And trust me. It's not easy. Now, if they're dead back there, I'll never forgive myself. And if they're alive, I'll never forgive them. And you're standing right behind me, aren't you?" She turned around to see a smug Rose and Doctor.

"Of course, dear," Rose smirked.

"I hate you," River said flatly.

"No you don't," Rose said happily and then started with checking Amy.

"What's wrong with me?" Amy asked quietly.

"Nothing, you're fine," River said reassuringly.

"Everything, you're dying," said the Doctor as he read the results over the Doctor's shoulders. Rose smacked his shoulder and gave him a disbelieving look. He seemed to read her mind. "Right, if we lie to her, she'll get all better," He handed Rose the med scanner. "Amy, Amy, Amy. What's wrong with Amelia Pond?"

"Doctor?" Amy interrupted his thinking.

"Yeah?"

"Scared."

"Of course you're scared, you're dying, shut up!" He said the last part to himself when Rose smacked his arm again. River told Amy to wait for him to think. The angels started closing in. The Doctor paced. "Come on, come on, wakey, wakey," the Doctor paced, smacking his head. "What happened?"

"She looked into the eyes of the angel on the screen. She stared at it. Looked it in the eye," Rose said quietly.

"Eyes are not the windows to the mind, they are the doors," He recited an excerpt from the angel book. "The angel crawled out of the tv while Amy stared into its eyes. Eyes are the doors," He sat down next to Rose. "When you look at an angel, you can't even blink. And that is exactly what they want because then they can climb in. There's an angel in her mind!" the Doctor exclaimed and covered his mouth while River and Rose looked at him with surprise. "So, how do you stop it?" He continued to pace.

"Doctor, what's happening to me? Explain," Amy said softly, her eyes tearing up.

"There's an angel in the visual centers of your brain. Climbing out and taking over your mind. Trying to shut you off. So, how do we stop it? We can't knock her out. The angel would just take over…" the Doctor thought aloud.

"Amy, close your eyes," Rose said quickly. The Doctor froze and thought that over then grinned at her proudly.

"No… no, I don't want to," Amy shook her head.

"That's the angel in your head. It's scared. It doesn't want you to close your eyes. You have to try," the Doctor leaned by her. Amy looked up at him with a scared frown and then forced herself to close her eyes. Her medical readings went back to normal.

"You did it…" River smiled in relief. "You did it."

Rose hugged the Doctor and sighed. "Oh, that was so scary," She whispered into his shoulder. He nodded and rubbed her back soothingly.

"She's still weak. Dangerous to move her," River announced when Rose pulled away from the Doctor, who was slightly disappointed.

"Sir, we have to keep moving. We're too exposed here," said Father Octavian.

"We're exposed everywhere. And anyway, Amy can't move. Also, that's not the plan," the Doctor rambled.

"There's a plan this time?" Rose asked hopefully and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I haven't finished talking yet," the Doctor jumped down from a stump. Rose sighed. Why did she get her hopes up? "Bishop, you and your clerics are going to stay here. Watch after Amy. Anything happens to her, I'll hold you all personally responsible. Twice," He looked around at them. "River, Rose, we are going to find the primary flight deck, stabilize the ship, stop the angels, and cure Amy."

"How?" Rose asked.

"I'll do a thing," He shrugged.

"What, like last time when you decided to drop through a glass roof to stop the Master? Or when you decided to send me away at Bad Wolf Corporation?" She glared and raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor looked at her curiously. "How do you remember that?"

Rose cursed herself for opening her mouth. Why did she talk? "Spoilers."

He sighed in frustration and turned to look at Father Octavian when he spoke up as River talked Amy into believing that everything was going to be alright.

"I'm coming too," said Octavian.

The Doctor took Rose's hand and looked at Octavian with narrowed eyes. "I don't need you."

"These are my best men. Miss Pond will be safe. Anywhere Dr. Song goes, I go," the Bishop said determinedly.

"Doctor, can't I come with you?" Amy asked desperately.

"You'd slow us down, Miss Pond," Father Octavian called as he followed River.

"I don't mean to sound selfish… but you'd really speed me up," Amy muttered.

The Doctor sat down next to Amy. "You'll be safer here. It's hard to protect you on the move. We'll come back as soon as we can. I promise."

"You always say that," Amy muttered grumpily.

"I always come back," He nudged her. He got up. "Good luck, everyone. Keep watching the forest, stop the angels advancing. Do not let that girl open her eyes," He shouted. "Amy... later," He patted her forehead. "River, I need your computer!" He left, still holding Rose's hand.

Amy sighed. "Yeah…" She looked down. "Later."

Rose stopped when the Doctor kept going. She was positive she'd heard him say something even after he left. But he was with River and Father Octavian, not Amy. She frowned and looked around before catching up to the Doctor, who was ahead of her.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

River was guarding the Doctor, Rose, and Octavian from the angels while the Doctor thought things over and Octavian and Rose worked on getting the clamp to the flight deck open. "Doctor, hurry up and help them. Time's running out," River said.

"What did you just say?" the Doctor asked her incredulously, looking at her in disbelief. "Time's running out?"

"Y-yeah," River shrugged. "I just meant-"

"I know what you meant. Hush!" said the Doctor and he paused. "But what if it could?"

"What if what could?" Rose asked, standing by the Doctor now and watching him think.

"Time… Oh! Ah!" He sat up. "Why would there be a duck pond without any ducks?" He thought of the pond by Amy's house. "And she didn't remember the Daleks."

"Amy?" Rose frowned and became nervous. "What's time got to do with her?"

He put a finger to her lips to get her to be quiet. "Of course! Giant Cyberking roams all over Victorian London and no one even remembers it!" He made a circle with his finger, clockwise then counterclockwise.

"Doctor, what is it?" She asked when he took his finger away from her lips. "What are you thinking?" She studied him with narrowed eyes, trying to read him.

"Time can be unwritten," the Doctor said quietly as Octavian out a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

Rose nodded. She loved seeing him work things out. It was like watching a famous painter paint a masterpiece. She and River went inside the flight deck to start on the plan.

"Doctor, we haven't much time. The angels-!" said Octavian as the women went inside.

The Doctor jerked his shoulder away and scoffed. "Never mind the angels! There's worse here than angels!"

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Rose started working on the teleport in the flight deck when the Doctor came in. "Where's Octavian?" She asked him.

"Dead. And so is that teleport," the Doctor said flatly.

She sighed. "Good to know you have faith that I'm smart enough to get it working. I'm going to get Amy and the others teleported back here," She said as she typed rapidly.

"River, I need your communicator," the Doctor said as he smiled at the determined Rose. He looked forward to her proving him wrong. Admittedly, he loved when she did that.

River handed him the communicator and smirked. "Eyes front, soldier," She said when she saw him watching Rose.

He cleared his throat and hoped he wasn't blushing as he held glared at River, tearing his eyes from Rose. The Doctor talked to Amy, who told them about the light and how all the clerics went in it and didn't even remember each other.

"What is that light she's talking about?" River asked the Doctor.

"Time running out. Fall in it, and it erases you. You'll have never existed," said the Doctor gravely. "The only thing to stop it, for now, would be to throw a complicated time event into it."

"Like what, for instance?" River asked cautiously, watching the Doctor carefully.

"LIKE ME, FOR INSTANCE!" He bellowed at her, frustrated. The last thing on his to do list was to die. He sonicked the communicator so Amy could come to them but she ran into the angels.

One of them was about to touch her. She turned around and fell into River's arms. "Don't open your eyes," She said immediately. "You're on the flight deck. Rose teleported you here. The Doctor's here. You're alright."

Rose looked over at the Doctor smugly. "Told you I could do it," She grinned.

"You are terrific, Rose Tyler. I could bloody kiss you," the Doctor said without thinking. Now he knew for a fact that he was as red as a tomato. He typed into the screen to avoid looking up as the three women smirked.

"Oh, maybe later," Rose winked at him when he looked up and he hated this regeneration for being able to blush so easily.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"The angels propose that you throw yourself into the light, so they will be saved," said Angel Bob.

"Why would I do that?" asked the Doctor with a raised eyebrow.

"Your friends will also be saved," the angel answered immediately.

"I've traveled in time. I'm a complicated event too. Throw me in," Rose said to the Doctor, squeezing his hand.

The Doctor scoffed. "That's funny, Rose. Like I'd ever have you do that," He poked her cheek lightly. "Silly girl," He looked at the angels. "In fact, it would take every single one of these angels to amount to me. So get a grip."

"No. I can't let you die here!" Rose exclaimed, looking at him like he was mad. Then again, he was a madman with a box.

"No, really. Get a grip," He looked around.

"Doctor!"

"I mean it. Amy, River, Rose, get a grip," He said slowly.

Rose gasped and kissed his cheek, much his delight and surprise. "You genius," She whispered as she went over to the handles by the controls. She glanced at the screens, which said, 'Gravity Failing.'

River put Amy's hands on the other handles. "You hold on tight and you don't let go for anything," She said firmly before getting a firm hold herself.

"Sir, the angels need you to sacrifice yourself now," said Angel Bob.

The Doctor smirked. "You see, Bob. The angels are draining every single power cell on this ship. And you know what?" He asked loudly. "I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the _gravity_ of the situation," He looked back briefly to make sure everyone was secure before glancing back at the angels. He smiled. "In other words, angels… night-night."

The ship started shaking and tilting just as the Doctor's hands found the handles by Rose. The angels all fell into the time energy crack. It closed.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

The Doctor went over to River after talking to Amy, since Rose was saying goodbye to the redhead. "So, what now?"

River sighed. "I might've done enough to earn a pardon this time. We'll see," She said cheerfully. "We'll have to see."

"Octavian said you killed a man."

"I did," She nodded sadly. "A very good man. Best man I've ever known," She said truthfully. She glanced at Rose. "Amazing that she ever forgave me," She looked back at the Doctor and shrugged.

"Who did you kill?" He asked slowly, wondering if maybe it was the human version of himself.

Rover laughed. "It's a long story. Can't be told. Has to be lived. No sneak previews. Well," She paused and winked. "Except this one."

"When do I see you next?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"When the Pandorica opens," She figured she was able to answer that.

This time the Doctor laughs. "The Pandorica… that's a fairytale," He raised his eyebrows.

River chuckled. "Aren't we all?"

He stepped closer and glanced at Rose. "Was she with you?"

The frizzy-haired woman grinned. "Spoilers."

Not for the last time, the Doctor groaned in frustration. He shook his head at her and then went over to Rose. She smiled at him and he smiled back sadly. "Can't you stay? Just for a little bit," He shrugged.

Rose shook her head. "You know I can't. And anyway, Amy has a surprise for you," She said mischievously. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "Until next time, Doctor."

"Until next time, Rose," He said sadly, squeezing her hand and savoring her staying. He hated saying goodbye to her when he didn't know when he would see her.

Rose took River's hand, which was hard since River was handcuffed while she was not. "Bye, River," said Amy quietly.

"See you, Amy," River smiled.

"Can I trust you, River?" the Doctor asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You can. But where's the fun in that?" She laughed. Right before they were beamed up, Rose rolled her eyes. And just like that, the women were gone.

"What are you thinking, Doctor?" Amy asked, looking over the ocean with him.

He thought of when Rose was taken away with him all those times and how she had said this time that she was from his future. He hoped that future never changed. But he thought of their painful past. "Time can be rewritten," Though, even if it caused him so much pain, he wouldn't change it for anything.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

River and Rose went back to their time, Rose congratulating her on her pardon. They sat down with Amy and Rory in their backyard and laughed together. Rose had been convinced to stay for a little bit before she took her TARDIS and left. Then, the sound of her Doctor's TARDIS rang. She looked at River in confusion and ran off to see if she was imagining it.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

The Doctor and Amy in the present time were in the TARDIS. "I want to go home," Amy said quietly.

"Okay…" the Doctor said in disappointment.

Amy grinned and walked up beside him by the console. "Not like that. I just… I have something to show you. I'm running from something. And I also can't really bare seeing you saying goodbye to Rose over and over and over again."

They landed in Amy's room five minutes after they had left. The Doctor stared at her closet door with an open mouth. It was a wedding dress.

"I'm getting married in the morning," Amy sighed as they both sat down on her bed.

The Doctor grabbed the ring on her nightstand. "Why'd you leave it here?"

"Why did I leave my engagement ring here when I ran away with a strange man on the night before my wedding?" Amy asked with a small smile. The Doctor nodded, still not understanding. "You really are alien," She shook her head and then got up.

"Who's the lucky fella?" He asked excitedly.

"You met him," Amy nodded.

"Ah! The good looking one? Or… the other one?" He mimed a bog nose.

Amy gritted her teeth and smacked his leg. "The other one," She said with a small smile.

"Oh, well he was nice too," He nodded.

"Thanks," She giggled. She went over to her desk and handed the Doctor a picture of her and Rose. It looked like it was taken when they got the bridesmaids dresses. "I was thinking… maybe she could come. Like, travel. With us."

"Why not Rory too?" the Doctor looked up.

Amy bit her lip. "Like I said, I'm running too. I'm not ready to get married in the morning…"

"It's you…" He muttered, standing up and looking her up and down.

"Sorry, what?" She asked in confusion, feeling like this was very off topic. Then again, that was the Doctor for you.

"It's you, it's all about you. Amy Pond… mad, impossible Amy Pond…" He remembered the numbers on River's computer. The base code of the universe. Amy's time. "Amelia Pond, it may be the most important thing ever that I get you sorted out right now," He grabbed her hand and pushed her into the TARDIS.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

**A/N: No Clara/Rose action ending the chapter this time. However, it will make up for it since next chapter is with present-Rose flashbacking her time with John Noble. Clara may also be in it. I hope you guys liked this! Please review and the next will be up very soon.**


	6. The Good Old Days

Chapter 6: The Good Old Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

**A/N: This is the special Christmas chapter! Enjoy!**

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Rose laid down in her TARDIS library, on one of the couches, with her favorite fluffy blanket from Barcelona (the planet, not city). She had just dropped Clara off after she needed a little break. She had briefly considered just travelling to a week later in Clara's time but she decided that she too needed a break.

So, she was curled up on the couch with one of her old photo albums that she kept in her room so none of her companions found it. Three were all her albums before she met the Doctor. One was from her travels with the Doctor. One was during her time when she had been trapped in the parallel universe. She had a few photobooks with her human Doctor and her family filling it. The one she had was the Christmas album.

She flipped to a random page and paused. It was a picture of her, her husband, Charisma, and Ryan. The children couldn't have been more than six. The Doctor looked around 35. But, of course, she looked about 20. Same as always. It sort of hurt that she would never see herself as an old person. Rose sighed wistfully as she thought about all those years ago. The good ol' days.

_*flashback*_

_"__Mommy! Mom!" Ryan was jumping on a sleeping Rose, who groaned lightly and shifted._

_"__Daddy! Daddy!" Charisma shook her father. He had basically the same reaction as Rose, only he yawned deeply and mumbled something about 'five more minutes, Rose.' "Come on, daddy! It's Christmas Day!"_

_Rose yawned. "All right, all right," She sat up and stretched. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and shook the Doctor's shoulder. "Get up."_

_"__Okay," He yawned but didn't move._

_Rose rolled her eyes and got out of bed. Charisma and Ryan cheered. She laughed. "Wake up daddy," She said so she could brush her teeth and hair._

_She came back a couple minutes later to see Charisma and Ryan hanging onto the Doctor, who was fully awake now. She smiled and told her kids to let their father get ready. They ran downstairs and Rose followed. She went to the kitchen and made some coffee and hot chocolate._

_When Rose came into the living room with the cups, the kids were asking when they could open the presents and so was the Doctor. She laughed and sat down on the couch, watching them all with bright eyes._

_After they all opened their Christmas presents, Rose and the Doctor snuggled up on the couch while Charisma and Ryan played a new video game on the television. The Doctor amused Rose by recounting the time that he met Donna on Christmas with the Racnoss._

_For a couple hours, the kids played with their different toys. Sometimes Rose and the Doctor joined in, sometimes they didn't. The couple mostly just watched them while cuddling. Later in the day, they went over to visit Tony, Jackie, and Pete._

_It was most likely Rose's favorite Christmas with her family._

_*end of flashback*_

Rose sighed and continued to flip through the album for a few hours. When she decided that it was time for her to stop torturing herself, she put the album back in her bedroom and went to get Clara.

When Clara was picked up, she could tell something was wrong with Rose. No matter what her façade was. But she could also tell that Rose did not want to talk about it. So, for once, she didn't ask. She understood something now. She knew that she was supposed to be a distraction to her friend's problems. So, that was what she was going to be from now, on.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this Christmas chapter! Like I said before, I haven't really been in the spirit so it was a little bit of a challenge for me to write this. But please review! Next chapter, we'll be back to normal. The Vampires of Venice will be up soon.**


	7. Double Date

Chapter 7: Double Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

**A/N: This echo of Rose being the best friend… I just love writing her. I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review! I love reading them.**

**Also, very sorry it's taken me such a long time to update. There's been a few problems over here causing me to be slow. Anyways, happy reading!**

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

First, they went to Rose's house. Amy knew where the spare key was, so she let herself in. A couple minutes later, she was dragging a blond out that was whining and had some toothpaste at the corner of her mouth. Amy had obviously sloppily brushed her teeth and combed her hair for her friend who was still half asleep.

"Oh, so this… is the… Doctor?" Rose asked between yawns, looking him up and down. "Sorry for all the tiredness… it's the middle of the night," She sighed. "Couldn't you have come in the morning?" She looked between Amelia and the Doctor.

"No," Amy said loudly and hurriedly with wide eyes. She shook her head, did her best to get rid of her nervousness so it wasn't too obvious, and sighed, pushing Rose into the TARDIS. "Oh, just go, would you?" She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I'm in my nightie!" Rose protested as the Doctor followed the two women inside giddily, thinking that Rose was very funny and very cute right now. All tired and a bit grumpy. Not that he hadn't seen that before. When she traveled with him, whenever she first woke up, she would be too tired and grumpy to have a proper conversation but he had always managed to get her to smile after she had some tea.

"Oh, so what? I was in my nightie on my first trip. Why don't you just go to my room and change?" Amy asked as Rose looked around with a small smile. She loved this, watching new people looking around in amazement. No wonder the Doctor always had companions.

"I will," She said softly. She continued to look around with astonishment. "This is the TARDIS… I can't believe it's the TARDIS…" She said in disbelief, now fully awake. Amy had been telling her about the Doctor and his magic blue box since they were little. "It's amazing."

"And…?" the Doctor asked with anticipation as he joined her and Amy by the console.

"And what?" Rose asked in confusion. She figured he expected more so she looked around again and nodded. "It's incredibly cool."

The Doctor slumped his shoulders over. Yes, the TARDIS was cool but he wished she would say that bit everyone always said. Oh, well. At least she was here. Rose went to get changed, the TARDIS leading her to the wardrobe but she just stole some of Amy's clothes instead.

Amy smiled and leaned towards the Doctor as he started to drive to Rory's stag party. "So, what do you think of her?" She asked quietly, eagerly, as though she was setting him up on a blind date. Which she practically was, depending on how you looked at it. She was asking his opinion of her because she had been told by him that every time he ran into Rose, one of her characteristics always stood out. "Do you like her?"

He scoffed. "I'll stop you right there, Pond. I like every part of Rose. No matter what," He decided that this was his least favorite regeneration. He was too open, even if he did have secrets and took time telling Amy things. But Rose was definitely not one of his secrets.

The redhead's grin widened. "Good. Because she already knows a lot about you, I mean we're cousins, she heard me talk about you all the time."

Rose came back in a short skirt, black tights, boots, a long sleeved yellow tank top, and a brown leather jacket since that's all the types of clothes Amy seemed to wear. "Where are we going?" She asked them before they could continue the conversation.

The Doctor hated himself because he got slightly distracted by her outfit, and therefore, was not paying attention. Until Amy stomped on his foot. He winced, trying his best to cover it up with a cough and failing. Rose managed to hide her smug smile though since she hadn't been expecting a reaction to her outfit. Let alone _that_ reaction. The Doctor cleared his throat loudly. "Stag party," He said as the TARDIS landed.

Amy and Rose sat quietly in the corner of the bar, silently giggling over the Doctor coming out of Rory's cake and exclaiming that Rory needed to get here right now since his fiancé was having doubts about the wedding. He also mentioned a girl in a bikini in need of a jumper.

The redhead tried to be angry at the Doctor for saying that she had cold feet, but every time she imagined him coming out of the cake and Rory's surprised face, she burst out laughing. Then Rose would laugh. And Rose had such an infectious laugh that Amy would laugh harder. She could already tell that life on the TARDIS- with Rory and Rose joining her and The Doctor- was about to get even more interesting than it already was…

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"How about we go somewhere… romantic?" the Doctor asked cheerfully before he flew the TARDIS. He exited, then Rose, Amy, and Rory followed. "Venice, 1580! Consider this my wedding present to you," He said to Amy and Rory.

Rose smiled at them and followed the three while studying her surroundings with wide eyes. The Doctor rambled about how he owed Casanova a chicken but that they were off 150 years, so that was good since he didn't want to run into him. She noticed that they were holding hands while the Doctor showed a man a blank piece of paper that apparently said they were royalty, which impressed the two newcomers of the TARDIS. Rose wondered why she and the Doctor were holding hands and also when that happened. But she didn't mind, so she didn't pull away. The Doctor noticed that and was glad she wasn't pushing him away, even though he wouldn't blame her if she did.

The four of them went to a balcony and saw across the river a bunch of girls covered in veils and umbrellas walking. But a man was lifting up their hoods, exclaiming that he needed to see Isabella and that he wanted them to give her back. He backed away from one of the girls suddenly when she pushed him away from another girl. He looked very afraid as they walked away casually and he backed up, leaving the area.

Amy turned to ask the Doctor what that was all about but both he and Rose were gone. She looked at Rory and sighed. "I hate it when he does that."

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

The Doctor and Rose had talked to Guido, who led them to Signora Rosanna's castle. He distracted the guards while the alien and the impossible woman snuck inside.

But Rose was pulled back when the Doctor got distracted by checking himself out in the mirror. He saw her looking at him incredulously through the reflection. Without looking back while he fixed his hair with one hand, still holding Rose's hand with the other, he asked, "What?"

"Are you _seriously_ doing this? Now? In a castle we're breaking into? You can't wait to check your hair later?" She still hadn't remembered him, but she had the strong feeling that this was normal.

He opened his mouth to reply sassily and most likely flirtingly when he was interrupted. "Who are you?" The two turned to see five girls in matching white nightgowns and wild hair. They were pale and unblinking. Rose instinctively moved a step closer to the Doctor, mostly in surprise. But he wasn't complaining. "I'll ask again, signor y signora. Who are you?"

Rose and the Doctor both looked from the mirror to the girls multiple times. "How are they doing that?" Rose asked in complete interest and curiosity yet freaked out.

"I don't know. But I am absolutely loving it," said the Doctor giddily.

"Who are you?" the girls asked again.

The Doctor flashed a paper at them. As the girls looked at it, they tilted their heads in confusion. He pulled back the paper and frowned at it. "Oh, library card. Right, the psychic paper is with…" He mimed a big nose and then sighed. "I need the spare…"

"That looks nothing like you, though," Rose gave the Doctor a questioning look before glancing back down at the picture of an old man.

"Regeneration. I'll explain later. When we're not surrounded by," He put the library card away as he glanced up at the group in front of them. "Pale, creepy girls who don't like sunlight," He and Rose shared an excited look.

"Leave now, signor y signora. Or we shall call the steward," They all grinned. "If you are lucky."

"What's that mean…?" Rose asked uneasily as the Doctor squeezed her hand. They looked back at the girls, who now had sharp fangs and were hissing at the couple as they slowly walked closer. Rose and the Doctor simply nodded to each other and started out the way they came.

The Doctor whipped around, grinning. "Tell me the whole plan!" He exclaimed, looking between the girls. But they just continued hissing and inching closer to Rose and the Doctor.

Rose smiled and rolled her eyes. "That never works," She said knowingly before she had a confused look on her face at how she knew that.

"But one day it will," He said hopefully, glancing at her and wondering if she was starting to remember him. "Vampires in Venice. Brilliant. Oh, this is Christmas," He said to her to distract her. He had noticed before that whenever he tried to get her to remember, it just made her more wary of him. So he would let it happen on its own. No matter how much he missed her.

"Is this a normal thing, then?" Rose grinned back at him, forgetting the small pain in her head at his cute childishness when they ran up the stairs outside.

"Yeah," He nodded as they started down the street swiftly, hand in hand. "I'd say the running is the best part."

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"You need someone on the inside," Amy said quietly, glancing at the Doctor.

"No," He said flatly. "That's not happening, Amy."

"You don't even know what I was going to say," She rolled her eyes. When he nodded, she sighed. "What was I going to say then?"

"You want to sneak in pretending to be an applicant to the school. Then you want to go downstairs when no one is watching and open the trapdoor to let us in," the Doctor looked at the considerably deflated Amy. "Like I said before: no."

"What if we go in together?" Rose spoke up from behind them. "I mean, me and Amy. Strength in numbers, yeah?"

Amy looked considerably worried about Rose joining her but also glad that there was two against one. Even if the Doctor wouldn't risk Rose for anything, her friend was way too stubborn and would most likely get her way in the end. Despite not wanting to put Rose in danger, she knew that the blond was already in danger just by being on the TARDIS. Everybody was. Plus, she was glad that she wouldn't have to be alone in that creepy castle.

"What? No! Absolutely not!" the Doctor exclaimed, looking between the two women. He definitely wasn't going for that idea. Not only did it put Amy in danger, but it put Rose at risk as well. And he had already cost her enough to last her a few lifetimes. Except those separate lives, he had ruined them too.

"Are you insane?" Rory burst out angrily. It was already bad enough that his supposed future wife had run away with another man on their wedding night. But now Rose was getting sucked in by all this madness that was the Doctor too.

"We don't have another option," Amy defended her plan. She understood why Rory was so defensive. He felt like he wasn't important. But it irritated her a little bit that he was trying to control her.

"Amy's right," Rose shrugged. "It's the best plan, really."

"He said 'no,' guys," Rory muttered grumpily. "Listen to him."

"We _do _have another way," Guido gestured to the barrels that Rory was sitting on. "Gunpowder and explosives. It will make a big enough scene to get my Isabella back," He seemed determined and didn't have a problem with killing for the ones he loved. Rory slowly inched away from the barrels as he talked.

The Doctor regretfully understood Guido wanting to cause a scene through violence. If someone he loved was in there too, he would try anything. But he shook his head. "No. No, you see, I have a problem with guns. And… explosives. You know, unnecessary violence," He stumbled over his words, something that this body seemed to do a lot.

There was complete silence for a moment as they tried to come up with a new plan until Amy spoke up. "We'll be in there three, four hours, tops," She said casually, swinging her legs as she sat on the edge of the table.

Rose nodded in agreement and stepped slightly closer to the Doctor so they were shoulder to shoulder. "Won't be in there long," She said softly with innocent, wide eyes as she ran a hand up and down the Doctor's arm soothingly. "We can watch each other's backs too," She stared into his eyes and her stomach did a flip-flop. She wasn't sure why but she hoped she wasn't developing a crush.

Amy perked up considerably at this sight, grinning and leaning forward on her knees to watch this interaction happening, studying every single small movement between the two. Rory just rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Rose," He muttered. "You don't really think that he's gonna fall for that, do you?"

The Time Lord knew perfectly well what she was doing and it was working. He desperately wished it wasn't but she was batting her eyelashes with adoration in her eyes and accompanied with that small, insistent smile, he couldn't really refuse. He sighed. "Fine," He gave in. He held up a finger. "But three to four hours tops," He said firmly, looking between a smug Amy and a proud Rose, who both nodded.

Rory fussed, not wanting his friend and fiancé put in any more danger than they already were. "Is that how you work, Doctor?" He asked angrily, noticing how the Doctor and Rose were still very much too close for his liking. He didn't trust the alien and Rose was the sweetest girl he ever met, other than his Amy, who were watching the two eagerly. "Some pretty girl way out of your league bats her eyelashes at you and gets whatever she wants?"

But the three were ignoring Rory. Guido most certainly didn't feel like he should be stepping in. "So, I go in as your father and get you in?" the Doctor suggested, looking between Amy and Rose.

"Father?" Rose raised an eyebrow at that ridiculous thought.

"You look about nine," Amy gave him an incredulous look.

"Brother then?" the Doctor suggested.

"Too weird," Amy shook her head in disagreement, smirking between the two of them. "I think Rose and I will be sisters and you can be Rose's fiancé," She said brightly, looking between the two but mostly trying to communicate to the Doctor with her eyes. However, he was obviously too oblivious to understand the language she was speaking.

"What?" Rory stepped in again, making sure they were paying attention to him this time. "You're gonna just parade around saying you're going to be married to a 900 year old Time Lord?" He directed this mostly to Rose. She usually spotted errors in Amy's plans and maybe this would make the Doctor back off of his friend.

Rose didn't really mind that. Even though that was a major age gap. The Doctor, however, understood where Rory was coming from. He stepped away from her, which took all of his willpower to do. Amy looked annoyed at the Doctor but then grinned at Rory, stepping up to him. "No, you're right," She nodded and glanced at Rose, who looked a little confused for she had just remembered holding hands with someone in a leather jacket and running through London. Amy looked back at her fiancé. "I mean, they've already seen the Doctor. They barely paid attention to Rose earlier. So, why don't you do it?"

Rory sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. Guido and the Doctor looked satisfied with the plan. Rose looked content with it as well, eager in fact. While Amy looked nervous but ready for this adventure. What had he gotten himself into?

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Amy and Rose had managed to get their hands on some dresses so they fit in. Rory traded outfits with Guido. Before they went off, the Doctor had boldly kissed Rose's forehead before telling all three of them to be careful and feeling guilty there was no other way. The three companions went inside the castle. Amy and Rose took in their surroundings while Rory talked, all three doing their best not to be suspicious but the male of the group failing miserably.

"So," Rory stumbled over his words as he finished. "Our parents died of the… plague. I'm a gondola… driver. So… money's a bit tight," He tried to make it seem like he was only nervous because this was the queen and not because they were vampires or whatever the Doctor thought they were. "And it would just be great if my… sisters," He tried not to sound irritated on the last word since Amy had wanted them all to be siblings instead of her being his fiancé and Rose's sister. "Could get into your school for special people," He nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Cheers."

Francesco circled the three, watching the two women intently. Rose and Amy held each other's hands and squeezed at the same time, both more than a little creeped out by the gaze of the vampire. Luckily, no one noticed the small movements. Francesco suddenly paused in front of Amy and frowned. "Have I seen you from somewhere?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

Rory did his best to distract the vampire from the redhead. "I've just got one of those faces…" He muttered lamely, not being able to think of something better as he indicated said face.

"Not you," Francesco snapped at him with irritation, sparing a brief glance at him before looking back at Amy with suspicion. "Her."

"Well, she's got the same face," Rory said loudly, laughing nervously and nodding in Amy's direction. "Which is because she's my sister," He laughed some more to hide his nervousness. Which was most likely not working as well as he thought.

Rose decided to step in before Rory mucked this up even further. "We hand out flowers, signor," She said in a soft, innocent voice. She didn't enjoy flirting with Francesco like she had with the Doctor. But she was an actress. Pretending was her job. She willed herself to blush when the vampire turned his attention to her. "While our brother drives the gondola, my sister and I give flowers for extra change," She said with a small smile. "So, if you've been around town, then you might have seen us."

Both Rosanna and Francesco seemed to soften up due to Rose. Rory was in shock while Amy looked proud of her friend. Queen Rosanna narrowed her eyes at Rory before she rounded on the steward. "Carlos," She looked at him. "Why have you brought me this imbecile?" Carlos hurriedly told her that they had references from the King of Sweden and nodded to Rory to give it to her. He complied and Rosanna looked down at it with a small smile. "Ah," She said finally. "Now I see what's got my steward so excited," She looked at her son. "Tell me, Francesco. Do you like them?" She asked as she handed the paper back to Rory.

Francesco circled the three, watching the two women intently. "Oh, I do, mother. I do," He said lowly with a small smile. Rose and Amy squeezed each other's hands again.

"Then we shall take them," the Queen smiled and looked back at Rory. "Say goodbye to your sisters."

Rory was ushered out before he even got a chance to look at the two. "Tell Uncle… Doctor that we'll see him soon," Rose said loudly with a glance at the two vampires.

"We'll be fine," Amy assured her fiancé with a small, nervous smile.

She didn't see Francesco behind them, staring at Rory gloatingly with his fangs out. "Rose! Amy!" Rory shouted, trying to get to them before the door was slammed in his face. His entire body shook from nervousness. That hadn't helped him, considering he really didn't like the idea in the first place. Now the only way to get them back was to go with the plan and trust the Doctor. He just hoped when they got to Amy and Rose that it wouldn't be too late.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"I don't understand," Rory shook his head as he and the Doctor stared at the bodies in the trunk. They were black with fangs and the bodies were all shriveled up, decomposed. "What happened to them?" He asked the Doctor.

The alien had a somber look as he stood up and swallowed. He looked up at Rory. "They look like they have all the moisture taken out of them."

"But that's what vampires do, yeah?" Rory asked promptly, balling his hands into fists to keep himself calm. "They…" He gulped. "They suck your blood."

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Not only their blood. These girls have had all the moisture taken out of them."

Rory cringed. "So… why aren't they like the rest of them?" He asked slowly, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer.

He paused as he thought over Rory's question. "Maybe some of them don't survive the process," He masked his voice to sound unattached to the situation. He felt even guiltier for sending Rose and Amy in there. He hoped they were alright.

"This is the problem with you, you know," Rory said angrily, pointing an accusing finger at the Doctor. "You make people want to impress you," He shook his head. "My fiancé and friend are in there. I've known them since I was 7 and now they're gonna die."

"Who are you?" said voices from all around. The travelers looked up to see a bunch of girls surrounding them.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"Mother, can we drink from them now?" asked Francesco as he twirled a lock of blonde hair that belonged to Rose, who looked disgusted and tried to free herself from the servant restraining her. But it was no use. Amy tried to go over to her friend but she too was being held by a servant.

"First, we must find out what they know," said Rosanna as she rounded on them. "How did you get the psychic paper? What do you know about my school?" She looked between the two girls.

"Fine, we'll tell you," Amy burst out when Francesco gave Rose a look that made her hairs stand on edge. Everyone in the room froze to look at the redhead. Rose gulped and shook her head slightly. "We're from Offstead," the redhead said randomly. She had really just been stalling, trying to think of a plan to get away from the vampires or give Rory and the Doctor time to break in.

Rosanna laughed. "Put her in the chair," The servants out Amy in a chair and strapped her in. "Think you can fool me? Think you can make fun of me? Well, you've got something else coming," She said lowly. "First, we drain you dry. Then, we fill you with our blood. And one day, you will wake up, and your humanity will be a dream now faded," Rosanna blinked with a lazy smile.

"Or you die," Francesco laughed as he went over to Amy and pushed her hair aside to expose her neck.

"But if you _do_ survive," Rosanna continued. "There will be ten thousand husbands waiting for you in the water. Now," She turned around for a brief second before looking back at Amy to reveal sharp teeth, hissing slightly.

Both Rose and Amy's eyes widened. "Stop!" Rose shouted as Rosanna started toward her friend. She struggled against the servant holding her. "Stop! Take me instead!" She yelled again.

Francesco cackled as Rosanna bit Amy's neck. "Oh, we will. Patience, darling," He said to Rose, who still struggled against the servants until there was a yell from behind her and the servants let her go.

"Yeah, sorry," Amy said lazily, some of her energy drained from being bitten. "I'm kinda engaged," She kicked Rosanna only to see her become some creature with a long tail. She looked somewhere between a fish, scorpion, and spider. But she was scaly and obviously an alien.

Isabella helped Rose unstrap Amy and fight off the other creatures until they ran into the Doctor and Rory, who were being chased by their own creepy girls. The Doctor hugged Rose, momentarily forgetting that the four of them were cornered by the creatures until Amy smacked him upside the head and told him to save their lives before he flirted with Rose. But Isabella came to the rescue and guided them to an exit. She tried leaving with them but the sun burned her skin, forcing her by instinct to go back inside.

The Doctor tried going after her but he was electrocuted by the door. He tumbled down a couple stairs before Rose caught and shook him as Rory did his nurse thing. She prayed he wasn't dead.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

"There is no upstairs," said Guido after him, the Doctor, Rose, Amy, and Rory heard a noise above where he lived.

"See, I knew you were going to say that," the Doctor grinned triumphantly. "Did anyone else know he was going to say that?"

Rose sighed. "There's never an upstairs when there's a noise," She frowned and shook her head. Though she wasn't exactly scared she was a bit freaked and figured it was an excuse to move closer to the Doctor, so she did. He happily put a comforting arm around her shoulder and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb on her shoulder. Amy smiled at this contact while Rory rolled his eyes, partially because he didn't like the Doctor flirting with Rose and partially because he wished Amy would do what Rose did, so he could comfort her.

A window broke and the girls came into view, with their sharp fangs bared while they hissed. "Aren't we on the second floor?" Rory asked as the Doctor sonicked them to see their true form. They looked just like Rosanna did without her perception filter.

"They've been fully converted. No way to save them," the Doctor said sadly. Rose squeezed his hand as another window broke.

The entire group got up. Rory and Amy ran downstairs and outside, followed by Rose and the Doctor, then Guido. Rose was almost pulled to one of the girls as they ran down the stairs so the Doctor pushed her to go out the door. "Guido!" He shouted when the man took his ultraviolet ray of light and locked them out of the house.

They heard him shout, "We are Venetians!" before the building went up in flames. The Doctor hugged Rose to cover her from the aftermath, since they hadn't run far enough to get out of the range.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Rose, Amy, and Rory worked on Rosanna's throne, trying to get it deactivated. They heard a thunderous boom and the ground shook again as the bell tower chimed. The three of them rain outside into the rain and looked up with squinted eyes, all of them shivering slightly from the cold water. Rose looked around. "Where's the Doctor?"

Amy looked around too and then Rory pointed up at the bell tower. "There!" The girls followed his line of vision. The companions and citizens of Venice watched as the Doctor fixed the problem. The clouds disappeared and the sun shone brightly.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

The Doctor held Rose's hand as they walked with Amy and Rory to the TARDIS. "So, what about you two?" He asked enthusiastically, feeling very proud of himself for bringing Amy and Rory back together. "Take you back to the day of the wedding. Maybe I can give you away!" He exclaimed to Amy, bouncing over to the spaceship, Rose steadying him when he almost fell.

Rory noticed Amy's reluctant look. "It's fine," He sighed, feeling considerably hurt. "Just take me back to your family. I'll tell them you went on holiday or something," He caught sight of Rose, who looked very reluctant to leave too. "Both of you," He added. He felt so alone and abandoned.

"Stay," Amy smiled. She had originally thought that with Rose coming aboard, a fourth would crowd them. But she supposed she hadn't realized how much she missed Rory. "Please," She added at his confused look. "I want you to stay. With me and the Doctor and Rose."

The couple glanced at Rose and the Doctor. "Fine by me," the alien said as the girl nodded eagerly.

"Okay," Rory grinned, his heart filled to the point where he was sure it would burst. "Yes. I would like that."

"Good," Amy gave him a quick kiss and looked between him, the Doctor, and Rose. "I will put the kettle on," She went by the doors at the TARDIS. "Got my spaceship. Got my bestie. Got my boys. My work here is done," She sniffed and went inside.

Rory scoffed. "We are not her boys," He said firmly to the Doctor.

The alien out a hand on Rory's shoulder, guiding him into the TARDIS. "Yeah, we are."

"Yeah, we are," Rory nodded in agreement as he went inside.

Rose chuckled at the three of them. The Doctor stepped aside to let her in. He caught her hand when she passed him. She looked back. "Doctor, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly at the odd look on his face.

"Do you hear that, Rose?" He asked quietly, looking around and trying to see everything.

She listened. "No. Just… silence," She shrugged. "What's wrong?" She asked again, feeling uneasy at the look on his face.

"Nothing…" He put on a smile and rubbed her shoulder to soothe her. "Get in the TARDIS," He wanted to leave as soon as possible, feeling like something was definitely wrong. Rose nodded slowly, still watching him carefully. She decided to just listen and went inside. The Doctor took one last look around, still not hearing anything. "Silence…" He swallowed. He got back in the TARDIS as Rosanna's words echoed in his mind.

_There were cracks. Through some we saw Silence and the end of all things._

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

Rose sat up in bed, running a hand through her hair. She couldn't remember what she just dreamed about, but she felt like it was important. Clara sat up next to her, having been woken by the sudden movements. "What happened?" She whispered, studying Rose's face.

The blond shook her head. "I… I don't know…" She mumbled and sighed. "I feel like I should… but I don't. It's important," She chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "Silence. Something to do with silence," She squeezed her eyes shut. "I think," She added, still unsure.

Clara frowned, wondering what that meant. But if Rose didn't know, she would obviously not know since she was just dreaming as peacefully as every night. "Want me to make a cup of tea?" She offered. "Nothing like a good cuppa to settle the nerves," She said insistently.

But Rose just took a deep breath and shook her head again. "No… I just want to go back to sleep…" She didn't like her freaky nightmares and dreams but she wanted to have that dream again, to remember what the Silence was. She laid back down.

Her friend watched her uneasily, still feeling worried. But Rose seemed to fall back asleep quickly and Clara could barely keep her eyes open. She laid back down too and was quickly swallowed by slumber.

ROSExDOCTORxROSExDOCTOR

**A/N: Finally done with this chapter! Once again, I am so sorry it took so long. There was so much happening here and I didn't get a chance to write a lot and I kept rewriting. So, this probably isn't my best chapter. Anyways, I hope you still liked it and please review!**

**Next chapter will be Amy's Choice. I'll put it up as soon as I can but I'm still getting used to being back from break among some other stuff. So just sit tight. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**-Nay**


End file.
